


Harry Potter és a Magistra hagyatéka

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Harry és barátai nemrég végeztek a Roxfortban, ő pedig arra kényszerült, hogy az egész nyarat az utált Grimmauld téren töltse, lelkiekben is felkészülve a végső küzdelemre egy titokzatos könyv segítségével - mindeközben arra várva, hogy élete úgy alakuljon, ahogy elképzelte.A triónak teljesül azon vágya, hogy Anglia elit mágusképzőjébe járjanak, ahol beavatják őket a mágia magasiskolájába. A nyílt háború azonban már a küszöbön áll: Voldemort ugyan személyesen ritkán mutatkozik, de ez mit sem változtat szervezkedésein és hatalomvágyán. Eltűnt emberek, gyilkosságok, rajtaütések, amelyek mind a muglikat, mind a varázslókat egyre jobban megrémítik.Harry közben rájön, hogy álmaira érdemes odafigyelnie, és ha ki akarja vívni maga és a Rend számára a győzelmet, akkor meg kell találnia Magistra hagyatékát. Ez azonban korántsem lesz egyszerű, mert nem csak ő keresi, s még a legrégibb kódexekben sem mertek említést tenni feltételezett hatalmáról, ami abból ismerszik meg, hogy éppen ki birtokolja.
Kudos: 2





	1. Lezárult korszak

**Author's Note:**

> A történetet mellonsszal kezdtem el írni, aki a hatodik fejezetig közreműködött. Örökbe fogadtam a történetet - és miután megtaláltam az elveszett vázlatainkat - magam fogom folytatni.

Már alkonyodott, mire Harry Potter megérkezett arra a helyre, ahová mindig is vágyott az elmúlt két évben.   
  
Arra a helyre, ahová sosem tudott eljutni.  
  
Talán ezért is volt különleges ez a mai nap. Augusztus utolsó napjai már nem voltak annyira tikkasztóak, most kellemesen fújdogált a szél, rezgetve a faleveleket, és kellemes eső utáni idő volt. A Nap már éppen lebukott a horizonton, ezzel vörösbe festve a tájat.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, ahogy a távolban lévő sírkövekre tekintett: azok vörös árnyalatban fürödtek, ami anyja gyönyörű szép hajára emlékeztette.   
  
Godric’s Hollowot mindig csodálatos helynek tartotta, de sosem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire igaz lesz. Ahogy a falu szélére hoppanált, első útja idevezetett. Talán egy titokzatos erő hajtotta éppen ide.  
  
Egyszerűen tudta az utat szülei sírjához, a lábai vezették oda. Néhány lépés után már ott volt: letérdelt a két egymás mellett lévő egyszerű sír elé. A két név már szinte teljesen beleolvadt a régi kövezetbe, pedig a sírköveken látszódott, hogy igen értékes kőből faragták őket. Kissé megviselte az idő.  
  
Harry kicsit közelebb hajolt, és kezével lesöpörte a faleveleket anyja sírjáról. Az érzés olyan furcsa volt: már-már olyan, mintha a szülei még most is itt lettek volna, ezen a békés estén.  
  
– Apa, anya, ne haragudjatok, hogy ilyen későn jöttem el hozzátok – suttogta halkan. – Mostanában annyi minden történt. Már két éve terveztem, hogy eljövök, azért mert akkor volt…  
  
Nem tudta folytatni, a torka elszorult az érzésektől, ahogy eszébe jutott ötödik éve, keresztapja halála. Tudta, hogy szavait senki sem hallotta, de jól esett elmondani őket.  
  
– Azt hittem, majd egy jobb jövő vár rám – folytatta elfojtott hangon –, mikor Sirius felajánlotta, hogy vele élhetek. Mióta ő meghalt, minden csak egyre rosszabbá vált… Petunia néni azt hittem, majd idővel megkedvel, ha rájön, milyen fontos szerepem is van a varázsvilágban. De nem így történt – Harry ökölbe szorította a kezét, és lesütötte a szemét. – Tavaly ilyenkor hagytam őket ott végleg, a védőpajzsok miatt. Én készen álltam nekik bocsánatot kérni, de ők nem voltak hajlandóak rá, még akkor is kezet emeltek rám… egyszerűen gyűlöltek. Talán, ha akkor este nem haltok meg valamilyen csoda folytán, minden máshogy alakult volna… De nekem most már az a végzetem, hogy megöljem azt a szörnyeteget.  
Most már látok rá esélyt, mert segítségemre van egy olyan kódex, amiből rengeteg ősi és hatásos varázsigét tanulhatok.   
  
Sóhajtott egyet, és kezét az ölébe ejtette.   
  
– Nemrég végeztem Roxfortban, amit mindig is az otthonomnak tekintettem. Dursleyék kidobtak tavaly, így nincs hova mennem… csak a főhadiszállásra. Szeptembertől minden megváltozik, ha felvesznek a Magistrára az aurorképzésre. Lehet, a barátaim nem tarthatnak velem… félek a jövőtől.   
  
A távolba tekintett, és nézte, ahogy a Nap most már eltűnik a fák lombkoronái mögött. A temetőre lassan sötétség ereszkedett, csak a kerítés mellett húzódó út mentén gyúltak fények.   
  
_Talán ideje menni_ \- döntött végül.  
  
Olyan nehéz volt megmozdulni, erről a békés helyről, távol a kibontakozó háború elől. Az elmúlt két évben annyi szörnyűség történt, ahogy Voldemort csöndesen neki állt a háború előkészületeinek. Sok varázslócsalád esett áldozatul a játszmáinak.  
  
Az igazgatót az elmúlt időszakban nemigen látta, annyi teendője akadt az elmúlt hónapokban. Köztük az is, hogy elérje Caramel leváltatását. A többi Rend tag pedig azon volt, hogy figyelmeztesse azokat a családokat, akikről feltételezték, megtámadják őket.  
  
Barátait nem látta egész nyár alatt, így csak reménykedni tudott: hamarosan találkoznak. A hetedik év olyan gyorsan elszállt, hogy észre sem vették. Az utóbbi két évben Voldemort nem támadott nyíltan, de Harry nagyon is tudta, mindennél jobban vágyik rá a gonosz szörnyeteg, hogy őt elkapja.  
  
Harry egyszerűen nem bírta a bezártságot, de az igazgató a biztonságát mindenek elé helyezte: így egész nyáron a Grimmauld tér 12. vendégszeretetét élvezte. Idegenek jöttek- mentek, ő pedig nap, mint nap régi könyveket bújt különféle erős varázsigék után kutatva.  
Az egész nyár egy pokollá változott.  
  
Vágyott Roxfortba, pedig tudta, hogy oda többet nem mehet vissza.  
  
Vágyott a barátai társaságára, de ők a családjuknál voltak, nem jöhettek.  
  
És mindenek előtt vágyott egy olyan emberre, aki megérti, akinek elmesélheti, milyen jövő vár rá, aki törődik vele. A hatodik és hetedik év afféle háború előtti csend volt: nem akarta elrontani azzal, hogy elmondja, belőle áldozat, vagy éppen gyilkos lesz. Jobb volt így Hermionénak és Ronnak.   
  
A szél feltámadt, ő pedig megborzongott. Rájött, hogy tényleg sokáig időzik itt, és előbb-utóbb észre veszik a főhadiszálláson, hogy ő nincs ott.  
  
Bár tulajdonképpen talán azon jobban csodálkozna, ha valóban feltűnne valakinek a hiánya. Egyszerűen annyira el volt mindenki foglalva a közelgő háborúval, és saját problémáikkal, hogy úgysem vennék észre, ha pár óráig nem tartózkodik ott.  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, és felállt. Leporolta a ruháját, és készült, hogy induljon a temető széle felé, a hoppanalási ponthoz.  
  
Egy sor pukkanás törte meg a temető békés csendjét.  
  
Ekkor jött rá Harry, talán mégsem volt jó ötlet kitenni a lábát keresztapja börtönéből.  
  
– Fordulj meg, Potter – hallatszott a háta mögül. – És lassan, hogy lássam mindkét kezed!  
  
Harry nyelt egyet. A halálfalók legalább hatan vagy nyolcan lehettek.  
  
 _Hogy a fenébe találtak rám?_   
  
Ez most igazán nem is foglalkoztatta, inkább az, hogy elmeneküljön. Nem fordult meg, csak várta, mi történik. A távolban volt egy kis építmény, talán kripta, vagy valami ilyesmi. Ha odáig elrohanhatna…  
  
– Potter! Azt mondtam, fordulj meg! – szólt rá Malfoy. – Nincs esélyed ellenünk, egyedül vagy! A Sötét Nagyúr megmondta, hogy itt leszel. A különleges, nagy varázserő, bizony néha a vesztét okozza pár embernek…  
  
Harryt jelenleg most nem érdekelte ez az erő dolog, sokkal inkább az, hogy a halálfalók el ne kapják.  
  
– Csak éppen én nem vagyok hajlandó magukkal menni – szólt hátra, de még mindig nem fordult meg.  
  
Az elmúlt időben lehetősége volt olyan varázsigék megtanulására, amire csak kevesen voltak képesek. Pontosabban olyanok, akiknek különösen nagy erővel rendelkeztek.  
  
– Vigyázz, Lucius, a kölyök eléggé rafinált – tette hozzá Bellatrix. Aztán felemelte a hangját: - Na, Potter, vagy jössz magadtól, vagy magunkkal rángatunk!  
  
Harry döntött, és elmormolta a legerősebb védőbűbájt, magában fohászkodva, hogy sikerüljön. A halálos átkot ugyan nem veri vissza, de mást remélhetőleg igen. Ezt is egy régi kopott könyvből tanulta, most talán végre hasznát veszi.  
  
– A türelmem eddig tartott! – mondta türelmetlenül Malfoy, és Harry hallotta lépéseiből, hogy közeledik. Nem késlekedett, rohanni kezdett, ahogy a lába bírta. – A pokolba! Megszökik!   
  
– Gyerünk, kapjátok el! – hallotta a háta mögött Bellatrix parancsát.   
  
Számtalan ismeretlen átkot küldtek utána, amikről csak a legsötétebb könyvekben olvasott. A pajzs mindet visszaverte, ő pedig rohant, a biztonságot adó kripta felé.  
  
Hátranézett: és rémülten látta, ahogy a halálfalók egyre közelednek: már csak tíz méter távolság volt köztük.  
  
– Avad… – kezdte Bellatrix, de Malfoy félbeszakította.  
  
– Eszedbe ne jusson, Bella! Potter élve kell a Sötét nagyúrnak!  
  
Harry inkább nem várta meg, a többi magyarázatot, csak szaladt előre. Elővette a pálcáját, és hátraküldött egy pár kábító átkot. Két halálfalót el is talált: tehetetlenül átbucskáztak a lábuk előtt lévő sírokon.  
  
Elérte a kriptát, egy gyors varázslattal feltépte az ajtót, és berohant a menedéket adó épületbe. Megfordult, és egy erős bűbájjal rögzítette az ajtót, hogy minél több időbe teljen üldözőinek áttörni rajta.  
  
BUMM!  
  
Harry összerezzent, ahogy egy erős átok az ajtóban csapódott. Hátrálni kezdett, és ijedten szemlélte, ahogy az öreg ajtó kezdi magát megadni.  
  
– Potter, ha kinyitod, akkor még megúszhatod a haragomat! – jött az ajtó mögül Malfoy sértett hangja. – De ha nem jössz ki onnét öt percen belül, nem állok jót magamért!  
  
Idegesen szorította a pálcáját, lehetőséget keresve arra, hogy kijusson valahogy innen…  
  
Az ösztönei azt súgták, hogy nincs egyedül, dobogó szívvel pördült meg a tengelye körül: csakhogy szembe nézzen azzal, akit a legjobban gyűlölt életében.  
  
Hát persze, ki mást is küldenének utána, ha eltűnik. Minden Rend tag éppen külföldön tevékenykedik, csak egyedül az igazgató és… Piton nem.  
  
– Pont olyan felelőtlen, mint mindig! – rótta meg Harryt, és megragadta a karjánál. – Fényes nappal elhagyni a biztonságos helyet?!  
  
– Engedjen el, maga… – _szemét_ , akarta mondani. De inkább türtőztette magát. Nagy nehezen kirántotta a karját a tanár erős szorításából. – Csak hogy tudja, egyáltalán nem fényes nappal jöttem el! Már éppen sötétedett, mikor…  
  
– Fogd be, Potter! Nem érdekelnek a magyarázataid! – újra megragadta a karját, olyannyira, hogy Harry felszisszent a fájdalomtól. – El kell innen tűnnünk, most rögtön! Úgy látszik én arra vagyok kárhoztatva, hogy mindig kihúzzalak a bajból!  
  
Egy újabb robbanásszerű hangtól Harry már nem halhatta, milyen megjegyzéseket tesz még ezzel kapcsolatban.  
  
– Kicsi Potter, mindjárt ott vagyunk, ne aggódj! – gügyögte Bellatrix, miközben Malfoy latin varázsigékkel próbálkozott, hogy bejussanak.  
  
– Azt már ugyan nem várjuk meg – morogta Piton, és közelebb jött hozzá.   
  
Harry értetlenül nézett fel Pitonra.  
  
– Innen nem is lehet… – a mondatot már nem tudta befejezni, mert a világ ismerősen elolvadt körülöttük. A gyomra majdnem kiadta a mai reggelit, ahogy Piton mágiája magával rántotta, ki tudja, hova.  
  
Pillanatokkal később úgy érzete, zuhan lefelé. Végül is nem tévedett nagyot: mert ahogy földet ért, úgy érezte, minden porcikája fáj. Fél kézzel megtámasztotta magát a hideg kövön, és igyekezte legyőzni rosszullétét.  
  
– Miért nem szólt előre, hogy onnét lehet hoppanálni? Nehezére esett volna netán tájékoztatni? – kérdezte felháborodottan az előtte tornyosuló alaktól.  
  
– Nem volt rá idő, hogy elmagyarázzam egy roppant csekély felfogású gyereknek, bizonyos fizikai tulajdonságokat – felelte a bájitalmester. Szavaiból csakúgy csöpögött a gúny. – Hisz az elmúlt hét évben is fölösleges volt.  
  
Harry imbolyogva felállt, és megállt szembe a tanárral. Most nem fogja hagyni magát. Hét éven keresztül hagyta, hogy ez a szemét úgy döngölje a földbe a becsületét, érzéseit, hogy már elege volt belőle.  
  
– Na idefigyeljen! – sziszegte volt tanára képébe. Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett le rá. – Már nem vagyunk Roxfortban, nem alázhat meg minden órán, ahogy az elmúlt hét évben tette, maga szemétláda!  
  
– Milyen meglepő ilyen szavakat hallani egy hőslelkű griffendélestől – mondta semlegesen Piton. Harryt még jobban dühítette a tény, hogy nem tudja ezzel Pitont felhúzni. A tanár elővette a pálcáját, és végigfuttatta a rozoga falakon. – Azt hiszem, most már továbbindulhatunk…  
  
– Mi? Hov…  
  
– Fogd már be, Potter! – szólt rá ingerülten. – Hagyd abba ezt a kérdezősködést, és tedd azt, amit mondok!  
  
Harry vett egy nagy levegőt, csakhogy lenyugtassa magát, és ne vágja képen.  
  
– Még is mit?!  
  
– Maradj csöndben! – sziszegte halkan, és fejével az utca világosabb része felé biccentett. – Most pedig gyere közelebb, mert így csak folyton utánunk jönnek, ha nem védem le ezt a hatalmas varázserődet!  
  
– Miről beszél? – hápogott Harry. – Malfoy is ezt…  
  
Elhallgatott, mert Piton furcsa köröket rajzolt le körülötte, idegen varázsigéket mormolva.  
  
– Azt mondtam, fogd már be! – szólt rá újra Piton, és megint megragadta a karját.  
  
– Tudok egyedül hoppanálni, engedj már el! – tiltakozott Harry, de a tanár erősebb volt.  
  
– Nem Potter – mondta gúnyosan vigyorogva. – Épp most blokkoltam az erődet egy időre, úgyhogy erre nem vagy képes egy…  
  
– Az energia innen jön, ebből az utcából, erre lehet – hallották Malfoy utasítását.  
  
Harry még mielőtt bármit kérdezett volna, Piton megragadta, és maguk mögött hagyták a sötét kis utcát. Mire föleszmélt, már megint hányingere volt, és szédült a kellemetlen hoppanálástól.  
  
– Nem tudott volna előtte szólni…?  
  
– Nem volt idő – jött a válasz. – Gyerünk, be a házba, még mielőtt az én varázserőmet észlelnék.  
  
Piton a karjánál ráncigálta tovább egészen a keresztapja házáig. Ahogy felelevenített a címet magában, megjelent az ajtó. A bájitalmester szinte betuszkolta őt a bejáraton.  
  
Az előtérben elengedte Harryt, és bezárta rendesen maga után az ajtót.   
  
Harry indult is volna, hogy felmenjen a szobába, de a folyosó végén tartózkodó villámló szemű Dumbledore megállásra kényszeríttette. Mr. és Mrs. Weasley eddig fojtott hangon beszélgettek vele, de aztán ők is felfigyeltek a jövevényekre.  
  
 _Mrs. Black festménye sem kellett volna ahhoz, hogy hallják, megjöttem._  
  
Jobbnak gondolta, ha kivárásra játszik, és egyelőre nem szólal meg. A magyarázkodása nyílván nem nyerte volna el a jelenlévők tetszését, ahogy Piton sem volt hajlandó meghallgatni a kriptában.   
  
A Weasley házaspár félrehúzódott az idős mágus útjából, aki most elindult a viszonylag nyugodtan álldogáló fiú felé. Mrs. Weasley aggodalmasan nézett végig rajta, hogy biztosan nem esett e baja, majd vetett egy hálás pillantást Pitonra, akinek sikerült épségben visszahoznia.   
  
Harry viszont annál barátságtalanabb tekintettel nézett az ekkor mellé lépő férfira. Úgy tűnt, addig nem akar elmenni, amíg végig nem hallgathatja Dumbledore miként szidja le „kedvenc” egykori tanítványát.   
  
Ekkor azonban az igazgató elé ért, és Harry kénytelen volt rá figyelni, és az őt pásztázó átható kék szemekbe nézni.   
  
– Elárulnád nekem, Harry, hogy mégis mi vezetett arra, hogy elhagyd, a biztonságot jelentő épületet?   
  
A fiú eltökélte, hogy nem hagyja magát ismét felelőtlen idiótának beállítani. Egyébként sem értette, mégis hogyan vették észre a halálfalók, hogy éppen most hagyta el hónapok óta először ezt az átkozott házat.   
  
– Már régóta terveztem, hogy ellátogatok a szüleim sírjához. Az időm meg éppen engedte –- felelte nyugodtan. Elege volt már Dumbledore-ból is, akárcsak Pitonból.   
  
_Mióta csak itt vagyok, senkit nem érdekelt, hogy mi van velem. Bezzeg most!_  
  
Piton megmozdult mellette.  
  
– És természetesen az eszedbe sem jutott, hogy ez milyen következményekkel járhat – mondta sötét szemeivel a fiúra meredve.   
  
– Ha már így rákérdezett, képzelje, nem! Ugyanis reggel még én magam sem tudtam, hogy elmegyek. Így arra sem számítottam, hogy máris rám támadnak a maga haverjai – vágott vissza ismét egy kicsit dühbe gurulva.   
  
Erre már a másik három felnőtt is felfigyelt, mire Dumbledore azonnal Piton felé fordult.   
  
– Tehát valóban érzékelték? Pontosan meg tudta mondani hol tartózkodik – szólt Harry számára rébuszokban.   
  
A bájitalmester azonban nyilvánvalóan tudta miről beszél, mert bólintott.   
  
– Jó pár embert küldött a nyomába.   
  
Harry hol az egyikükre, hol a másikukra nézett, és elöntötte a már jól ismert harag, mikor felette beszélnek valamiről, ami nagyon is érintené őt, de inkább hallgatnak, és eltitkolják.   
  
– Elárulná végre nekem is valaki, hogy mi az ördögről van szó?! Ma mindenki ezzel az érzékeléssel és erővel jön – fakadt ki.   
  
A két férfi ránézett.   
  
– Talán inkább arról beszéljünk, hogy ismét sikerült magad veszélybe sodornod, és ismét nekem kellett közbelépnem, hogy annak az elképesztő felelőtlenségednek ne legyen tragikus vége – gúnyolódott Piton, egyértelműen kerülve az előző kérdésre a válaszadást.   
  
Harry gyűlölködve nézett rá.   
  
– Tudja mit? Erre igazán nem vagyok kíváncsi. Már nem a tanárom, és hál’ istennek semmi másom sem. Nincs már joga így beszélni velem, ahogy ma már erre jó párszor felhívtam a figyelmét – azzal többet nem törődve az elsötétülő arcú férfivel, Dumbledore-hoz fordult. – Mikor én kérdezek valamit, sosem kapok választ. Pedig mintha ötöd év végén beismerte volna, hogy hibát követett el, mikor elhallgatott előlem létfontosságú dolgokat. Aminek a következménye is megvolt.   
  
Piton már készült, hogy ismét közbeszóljon, de Dumbledore leintette. Az igazgató sóhajtott egyet, majd sokkal higgadtabban nézett az előtte álló fiúra.   
  
– Harry, mikor tanulod már meg végre, hogy nem ártani akarunk neked ezzel, hanem megvédeni.   
  
A fiút azonban ezzel csak még jobban dühítette.   
  
– Ó, igazán? – gúnyolódott, és nem nagyon akart arra gondolni, hogy ezt talán már Pitontól tanulta el –Ha TUDTAM volna az átkozott jóslatról, soha nem megyek a Minisztériumba! Ha ELMONDTA volna, hogy a halálfalók valami miatt képesek érzékelni merre járok, nem mentem volna ki még pár órára sem, ugyanis bármilyen hihetetlen, én sem akarok kellő felkészültség nélkül Voldemort előtt kikötni!   
  
Ez a kitörése mintha kicsit megakasztotta volna a fejmosásban az igazgatót, és kivételesen Piton sem avatkozott közbe.   
  
– Hónapok óta be vagyok zárva ide, nem találkozhattam a barátaimmal, holott most már megtehetném, hogy mint felnőtt varázsló saját házat vegyek, és elhoppanálhassak amerre csak kedvem tartja – folytatta, kihasználva hallgatósága szótlanságát.   
  
_Most igenis kiadok magamból mindent, és kénytelenek lesztek végighallgatni!_   
  
– Mivel azonban itt van ez a dühöngő örült, akivel nem ártana, ha majd egyszer végezne valaki, inkább ültem a szobámban, és régi könyveket bújtam, hogy minél több hasznos és erős varázslatot megtanuljak. Amik közül mellesleg ma az egyik az életemet is megmentette, nem kizárólag a kedves Piton tanár úr közbenjárása miatt vagyok itt.   
  
– Ezek után, ha pár órára ki akarok szabadulni innen, úgy gondolom jogom van hozzá. Azt a szememre vethetik, hogy nem szóltam róla senkinek, elismerem. Bár nem számítottam rá, hogy egyáltalán valakinek is feltűnik, hogy elmentem. Maga arra kíváncsi mikor értem már meg végre, hogy védeni akarnak? Én meg ara vagyok kíváncsi, mikor veszik már észre, hogy nem vagyok gyerek, és én is tenni akarok valamit! Mikor veszi észre, hogy utálom az állandó titkolózását!? – kiabált most már jó ideje Dumbledore arcába nézve.   
  
Aztán végre elhallgatott, és csak nézte a megrökönyödött tekinteteket Mr. és Mrs. Weasley részéről, Piton kissé meglepett, de továbbra is gúnyos és lenéző pillantását, és az igazgató átható szemeinek elgondolkozó tekintetét.   
  
– Tudom, hogy nem vagy már gyerek – szólalt meg végül Dumbledore komolyan. – Mindig is érettebb és talpraesettebb voltál a kortársaidnál. De azt kell megértened, hogy ez a helyzeteden nem sokat változtat. Csak akkor tudunk megvédeni, ha itt maradsz, és tudjuk, hol vagy. És bár úgy látom, nem hiszed el, mindnyájan aggódunk érted.   
  
– Persze – fújt Harry. – Aggódnak, mert megmentő nélkül maradhatnak – még maga is meglepődött azon, mekkora megvetéssel, és keserű gúnnyal ejtette ki a megmentő szót.   
  
Ekkor a beszélgetést valami váratlan dolog szakította félbe. Kinyílt a bejárati ajtó, és elől Hermione, majd Ron, mögöttük pedig az őket erősen sürgető Bill Weasley tűnt fel.   
  
Dumbledore tekintete egy pillanatra feléjük villant, majd ismét Harryn állapodott meg, aki szintén csak néhány másodperc erejéig fordult barátai felé, utána azonban visszatért az igazgató komoly arcára.   
  
– Harry! – indult meg a fiú felé vidáman két barátja, ám Hermione gyorsan felmérve a helyzetet - miután pillantása végigfutott a jelenlévőkön, - megtorpant, és Ront is visszatartotta.   
  
Harry futólag rájuk mosolygott, míg mellette Piton inkább fintorogni látszott.   
  
– Igazgató úr, ha már nincs rám szüksége, inkább elmennék – szólalt meg.   
  
Dumbledore felé villantotta tekintetét, majd továbbra is Harryt vizsgálva azt mondta.   
  
– Ma már nincs, Perselus. Köszönöm, hogy visszahoztad Harryt épségben.   
  
Piton biccentett, míg a fiú halkan morgott valamit, amit szerencséjére még a bájitalmester sem értett. A férfi vetett rá egy gyűlölködő, gúnyos pillantást, majd elköszönt, és fekete talárját meglebbentve elhagyta a házat.   
  
Harry látta, amint barátai összenéznek azon információt hallva, hogy ő már megint valami bajba keveredett, és ez nem tett túl jót jelenlegi hangulatának. Az viszont határozottan javított rajta, hogy Piton már nem rontja vele egy légtérben a levegőt. Gondolataiból azonban Dumbledore hangja rángatta ki.   
  
– Harry, remélem tudod, hogy az utolsó megjegyzésed nem állja meg a helyét – mondta nyomatékosan. – Szeretném, ha ezt többet nem is hangoztatnád, mert csak feleslegesen megbántasz vele másokat. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sem Molly, sem Remus nem örülne, ha ezt még egyszer hallaná.   
  
Harry csak felhúzta a szemöldökét, de nem mondott rá semmit.   
  
_Ha őszinte akarok lenni, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Remustól megkaptam volna a magáét, ha itt lenne, és nyilván Mrs. Weasley sem hagyta volna szó nélkül, ha Ronék érkezése nem jön közbe._   
  
– Most pedig szeretném, ha elmondanád mi történt pontosan, amíg Piton professzor oda nem ért – folytatta Dumbledore.   
  
Harry sóhajtott, majd belefogott.   
  
– A szüleim sírjánál álltam, és éppen indulni készültem, mikor hoppanálások hangját hallottam, amihez legalább hat halálfaló tartozott. Többnyire Lucius Malfoy és Bellatrix Lestrange beszéltek. Malfoy említette először a nagy varázserővel kapcsolatos dolgot, majd felszólítottak, hogy legyek szíves velük tartani. Amennyiben nem teszem, természetesen visznek. Nos, mivel eszem ágában sem volt menni, ezért megidéztem az általam ismert legerősebb pajzsot, és eliramodtam egy közelben lévő kripta felé, hogy időt nyerhessek. Egy erős bűbájjal lezártam az ajtót, és mikor megfordultam, Pitonnal találtam magam szemben – fejezte be elhúzva a száját.  
  
– Piton professzor Harry, – dorgálta meg az igazgató – és igazán hálás vagyok neki ezért.   
  
– Hát persze – morogta a fiú. – Én is örülök neki, hogy egyfolytában sértegetett és ráncigált.   
  
– Meg kell bíznod benne, Harry – mondta Dumbledore mélyen a zöld szemekbe nézve. – Perselus erős varázsló, sokat segíthet neked.   
  
Harry ezen szavakra különös arckifejezést vágott. Nem is igazán a második mondatra, hanem az első kifejezésre. És nem is feltétlen arra a képtelen ötletre, hogy az igazgató azt kérte bízzon meg abban a szemétládában, akit talán mindenkinél jobban gyűlölt.   
  
– Már magában sem bízom – mondta végül csendesen, viszonozva az idős mágus pillantását. – Már nem bízom magában úgy, mint régen.   
  
Az utóbbi időben bőven volt lehetősége, hogy végiggondolja a Roxfortos éveit, és rájött, hogy az igazgatónak bár nyilvánvalóan a Siriussal történtek közvetlen előidézése volt a legnagyobb hibája, de éppen elég dolog volt még emellett.   
  
Következetlenségek, titkok, próbatételek, vizsgák és hallgatás.   
  
Talán így akarta őt megerősíteni. Ezt nem tudhatta, de már nem ostoba kölyök, aki mindenhatóként tekintsen Dumbledore-ra, és vakon bízzon a döntéseiben.   
  
– Többé nem ígérhetem, hogy minden szó nélkül teljesítem az utasításait. Főleg nem kellő magyarázat nélkül – folytatta hasonló hangon, és változatlanul komoly, majdhogynem komor arccal.   
  
Hermione és Ron megütközve néztek rá, ők nem tudhatták, hogy amíg nem voltak barátjuk mellett, az mennyi mindent vett újra, és mi mindent gondolt végig figyelmesen.   
  
Dumbledore mérhetetlen szomorúsággal a szemében nézett rá, amit utoljára Harry akkor látott tőle, mikor Sirius halála után az igazgatói irodában beszélgettek, és beismerte milyen hibákat követett el, s hogy ezzel mennyit ártott a fiúnak.   
  
– Megértelek, Harry. Intelligens, és erős felnőtté váltál. Eldöntheted, hogy mit szeretnél csinálni, és kiben szeretnél bízni – mondta.   
  
Harry erre nem tudott mit felelni, ezért így folytatta.   
  
– Szeretném, ha a Rend ügyeiben is nagyobb szerepet vállalhatnék. Tenni akarok valamit!  
  
Dumbledore bólintott.   
  
– Meglátom, mit tehetünk ez ügyben. A kérdésedre az erőddel kapcsolatban pedig sajnálom, de majd csak akkor kaphatsz választ, ha már Perselusszal megoldást találtunk a problémára.   
  
Harry megránduló arca láttán úgy tűnt, bölcsebben tette volna, ha a bájitalmestert inkább nem említi meg még ebben a kérdésben is.   
  
– Most azonban mennem kell. Úgy tudom, a holnapi nap folyamán megérkeznek az értesítő leveleitek, hogy mely szakra kerültetek be a Magistrába – folytatta.   
  
Hermione erre izgatottan megmozdult, Dumbledore pedig már indulva még visszanézett a fekete hajú fiúra, és halkan azt mondta.   
  
– Örülök, hogy nem esett bajod Harry, és kérlek, legközelebb ne tégy ilyet.   
  
Azzal elköszönt a jelenlévőktől, váltott még pár gyors szót Billel, és annak szüleivel, majd távozott.   
  
Harry egy rövid ideig még állt szótlanul, majd felnézett, intett barátainak, hogy akár fel is mehetnének a szobájukba, hogy beszélhessenek, azzal elindult a lépcsőn felfelé.   
  
Ron és Hermione követték, míg a jelenlévő felnőttek elgondolkodó pillantással figyelték távolodó alakját. Nem volt benne, biztos, ki mit gondol az előbbi szavai után, de maga is meglepődött rajta, hogy ez most mennyire nem érdekli.   
  
Elmondta, amit gondol, és ezért nem fog bocsánatot kérni. Túl sok energiáját vette el, hogy mindig meg akart felelni másoknak, és szófogadó fiúként követni a nála idősebbek utasításait, még ha nem is értett vele egyet.   
  
Mostantól mérlegelni fog. Szülei sírját meglátogatva valami lezárult benne. Talán végleg maga mögött hagyta a nem túl tökéletes gyerekkorát. Már felnőtt volt, tapasztalatokkal – többel is mint kéne, - kellő erővel, és eltökéltséggel. Talán itt az ideje annak is, hogy barátaival megossza mit is mondott ki a jóslat.   
  
Fel kell készülniük rá, mire számítsanak. Voldemort mindenáron magának akarja őt, és ezen senki sem tud változtatni.


	2. Tiszta vizet a pohárba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megérkeznek az iskolai levelek, ami nem mindegyikük számára zárul a legkedvezőbben. Rend gyűlés, ahol Harry kellemelten hírt kap, majd fény derül a fiú furcsa helyzetére is, és hogy mennyivel képzettebbé vált.

Azonban miután felértek a szobájába, és Ronék utána sorjáztak, már egészen elbizonytalanodott. Nem az ügyben, hogy elmondja e nekik az igazat, hanem hogy ezt pontosan miként is tegye.  
  
Ez az információ túl nagy fajsúlyú, és kicsit tartott tőle hogyan reagálnak majd arra, hogy belőle gyilkos vagy áldozat lesz. Sóhajtva ült le az ágyára, hátracsúszva, hogy hátát a falnak vethesse. Ron mellé telepedett, egyik lábát lógatva, másik lábát pedig felhúzva az ágyra, míg Hermione a szemben lévő kényelmes fotelba ült le.  
  
– Mi volt ez az egész, Harry? – kérdezett rá Ron, jó szokásához híven egy cseppet sem finomkodva.  
  
– A támadásra, vagy Dumbledore-ra gondolsz? – tért ki a fiú a válaszadás alól. Mivel azonban Hermione is a szobában volt, ez sem tartott ki túl sokáig.  
  
– Természetesen mindkettőre! – vágta rá azonnal a lány. – Kezdjük ott, hogyan is kerültél már megint bajba!? – folytatta rosszallóan és aggódva.  
  
Harry hallgatott egy darabig, és elgondolkodva pillantott ki az ablakon.  
  
– Tudod, ez az, amire én is igazán kíváncsi lennék – mondta végül, visszafordulva barátaihoz. – Hirtelen elhatározással indultam el, hogy végre meglátogathassam a szüleim sírját. Már régen meg kellett volna tennem – motyogta szinte csak magának az utolsó mondatot.  
  
 _Tulajdonképpen magam sem értem, miért halogattam ennyi ideig. Talán féltem szembesülni a változtathatatlannal, a fájdalommal, amit az emlékek jelentenek._  
  
– Mikor azonban már éppen indulni készültem, feltűntek Malfoyék. Sokan voltak, én pedig nem értettem, honnan tudták, hogy kimozdultam, és ott vagyok. Hiszen reggel még én magam sem tudtam! – folytatta a fejét rázva Harry. – Azóta pedig mindenki a varázserőmet emlegeti, de Dumbledore jó szokásához híven ismét csak hallgat és titkolózik.  
  
– Néha igazán idegesítő tud lenni az öreg – véleményezte Ron.  
  
Harry majdnem felhorkant. Barátja még a felét sem tudja.  
  
 _Kíváncsi vagyok, mit szólsz majd ahhoz, ha megtudod meddig hallgatott a jóslatról. Na meg ki tudja még mi mindenről._  
  
Hermione elgondolkodva figyelte, és a fekete hajú fiú jól látta, hogy lennének meglátásai a dologgal kapcsolatban.  
  
– De nem csak ez a baj – jelentette ki a lány a zöld szemekbe nézve. – Csupán emiatt biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem beszéltél volna úgy, mint az imént odalent. Ráadásul mi csak a beszélgetés végére értünk ide.  
  
Harry bólintott, majd elmesélte pontosan miről is maradtak le.  
  
– Az a szemétláda Piton mégis mi az ördögöt képzel magáról? – mondta Ron dühösen. – Hála mindennek, amihez csak fohászkodni lehet, már megszabadultunk tőle, és az átkozott óráitól! Erre azt hiszi, hogy még joga van egyfolytában csak sértegetni, meg…  
  
– Ron! – szólt rá Hermione. – Rendben, értjük, hogy ki nem állhatod, de én szeretném végre megtudni, hogy mi folyik Harry körül, és ebben most nem Piton a legfontosabb.  
  
A vörös fiú erre elhallgatott, és ő is mellette ülő barátjára nézett.  
  
– Tényleg, haver. Már… szóval, régóta sejtettük, hogy van valami, amit te sem mondtál el nekünk – pillantott Hermionéra, aki erre határozottan bólintott, hogy megerősítse Ron kijelentését. – Bizalmatlanabb vagy… és amit Dumbledore-nak is mondtál… – fordult vissza Harryhez, aki kezdte sejteni, hogy kicsit lebecsülte barátait.  
  
Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy sokkal jobban figyeltek rá, mint ahogy ő sejtette.  
  
– Ötödév után nem csak Sirius halála bántott – vette át a szót Hermione. – Valami más is nyomasztott. És mikor a közelünkben voltál is, furcsán viselkedtél. Mi történt még, Harry?  
  
A szólított most már egyértelműen látta, hogy nem húzhatja tovább, de azt sem tudta hogyan közöljön csak úgy egy ilyen dolgot. De már mindegy, inkább most rögtön túlesik rajta.  
  
Felállt, és az ablakhoz sétált, hátat fordítva barátainak, hogy ne kelljen az arcukba néznie. Kibámult az üvegen, a kinti tájat figyelve, majd belefogott.  
  
– Tudnotok kell, hogy a Halál termében ugyan elveszett a jóslat - és egy sokkal fontosabb dolog is, gondolta szomorúan felidézve keresztapja zuhanását, - de egyvalakitől mégis megtudhattam a szövegét.  
  
Barátai nem szólaltak meg, s bár Harry nem láthatta őket, még így is érezte a feszült várakozást, a meglepettséget és a döbbenetet.  
  
Erőt vett magán, és megfordulva most már nem csupán az ablakban megjelenő tükörképéhez beszélt, hanem ránézett először Ronra, majd Hermionéra, s így folytatta:  
  
– Dumbledore volt az, akinek annak idején a jóslatot mondták. Így ő minden további nélkül elmondhatta nekem. Sirius halála után azonnal az irodájába küldött, és miután ő maga is megérkezett, végignézette velem a merengőbe öntve Trelawney előadásában.  
  
Ron felnyögött.  
  
– Az a nő csak katasztrófák előrejelzésére képes? Életében összehoz két normális próféciát, amelyből mindkettő…  
  
– Ron! – csattant fel Hermione türelmetlenül, csupa aggodalommal a hangjában. – Ha jól tudom, a mostani jóslat szövegével még nem is vagyunk tisztában, mivel nem hagyod, hogy Harry végigmondja. És már ne is haragudj, de engem most a legkevésbé sem az a szánalmas Trelawney érdekel.  
  
Ron kivételesen nem szólt vissza, inkább idegesen nézett előtte álló barátjára, aki szintén meglehetősen sápadtnak tűnt.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Harry – mondta gyorsan. – Csak… nem mondom, hogy nem rémítettél meg.  
  
A fekete hajú fiú kissé elmosolyodott, de csupa keserűséggel.  
  
– Nos, a jóslatból az derült ki, hogy én leszek az egyetlen, aki végezhet Voldmorttal. Egyenrangúként jelölt meg, mikor rám támadt gyerekkoromban, amivel megteremtette az egyetlen és legfőbb ellenségét – itt sóhajtott. – Legalábbis Dumbledore szerint. Mindenesetre az eddigi évek eseményei azt mutatják, hogy minden erejével a megölésemen van, ami eddig nem nagyon akart összejönni neki.  
  
Harry fülében visszacsengtek Hagrid egykori szavai.  
  
„Az átok elpusztította az apádat, az anyádat, még a házatokat is lerombolta – de rajtad nem fogott. Ezért vagy híres ember, Harry. Rajtad kívül soha senki nem úszta meg, ha Tudodki meg akarta ölni. Bizony, sokakat a halálba küldött annak a nemzedéknek a legjobb varázslói közül”  
  
– Jaj, Harry! – nyögte Hermione rémülten és egészen elsápadva. Ron szóhoz sem jutott, de látszott, hogy nem kevésbé viselték meg a hallottak, mint Hermionét.  
  
Harry komolyan nézett rájuk.  
  
– Valamit még nem tudtok. A jóslat azt is kimondta, hogy nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik. Vagyis semmiképp sem kerülhetem el a sorsomat. Vagy megölöm őt, vagy Voldemort lesz az, aki elintéz engem. Egyikünknek azonban meg kell tennie.  
  
Hosszú ideig némán néztek egymásra, majd ismét Hermione törte meg a csendet.  
  
– Annyira… annyira féltem, hogy valami ilyesmiről van szó. Már a Minisztériumban, mikor Malfoyal beszéltél, említette, hogy az üveggömbbe zárt prófécia rólad és… Voldemortról szól, gondoltuk – rápillantott Ronra – hogy valami ilyen szörnyű dolog lehet.  
  
Végre úgy tűnt, hogy Ron is megtalálta a hangját, és szokatlanul komoly arccal nézett Harryre.  
  
– Hét éve vagy a legjobb barátom, Harry – kezdte. – És a jóslat ezen semmit nem fog változtatni. Én… tudom, hogy ez óriási teher, éppen ezért mindenben segíteni fogok.  
  
A fiú csak nézett. Ez… annyira szokatlan volt Rontól. Viszont most hihetetlenül jól esett neki. Ekkor Hermione hirtelen elé lépett, és szorosan megölelte.  
  
– Már rég elmondhattad volna – szólt csendesen. – Egyetértek Ronnal. Mindent meg fokunk tenni azért, hogy a háború Voldemort életének végét jelentse, és semmiképp sem a tiédet.  
  
Majd hátralépett, és ekkor Harry megkönnyebbülten, hálásan mosolygott rájuk.  
  
– Tehát ezért viselkedtél így Dumbledore-ral – állapította meg Hermione, és úgy tűnt, egyetért a fiúval.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Dühített, hogy ennyi ideig hallgatott róla, és hibáztattam is. Ha tudom, sosem megyek a Minisztériumba, akármit is hazudjon Sipor, és akkor Sirius még élhetne.  
  
Barátai biccentettek, jelezve, hogy nagyon is értik mire gondol. Ron arcán ugyan az az indulat futott végig, amit Harry akkoriban érzett az igazgató iránt. S nem tudta megállni, hogy a mellette való kiállást ne jutalmazza ismét egy mosollyal.  
  
Máris jobb hangulatban, és megkönnyebbülten tért nyugovóra, noha tudta, hogy valószínűleg barátai még sokáig nem lesznek képesek elaludni. Neki pedig egyfolytában csak azon járt az esze, hogy mit titkolhat már megint előle Dumbledore.

**oO{@~M~@}Oo**

  
  
Másnap azonban már sokkal inkább mindenkit az új iskolájukból várhatóan a mai napon érkező levelek miatti izgalom kötött le. Hermionéval szokás szerint alig lehetett bírni, holott már rég tudták, hogy tökéletesen sikerültek a RAVASZ vizsgái, így aligha volt kétséges, arra a szakra vették-e fel, amire szerette volna.  
  
Mindenestre a lány alig bírt pár falatot lenyomni a torkán a Mrs. Weasley által készített reggeliből. Ronnál természetesen ez nem volt akadály. Szokás szerinti étvággyal látott neki, s Harry sem tűnt különösebben idegesnek. Várta ugyan az értesítőt, de bízott benne, hogy hála a vizsgaeredményeinek, és a sok, csupán általa végrehajtott varázslatnak, bekerülhet az auror képzésbe.  
  
Pár perccel később aztán Hermione nem bírt magával, hiába próbálkozott Ginny szóval tartani. Felpattant, és akárcsak ötödév után nyáron, az ablak elé állva várta a baglyok érkezését. Azok nem is várattak sokáig magukra.  
  
Most már a két fiú is barátnőjük mellé állt, s miután berepültek a madarak, mind izgatottan láttak neki a leveleik leoldozásának, majd olvasásának.  
  
 _Akkor lássuk_ – pillantott Harry sajátjába.  
  
 _Tisztelt Harry Potter!  
  
Örömmel értesítjük, hogy felvételt nyert a Magistra Angliai Mágusképzőbe. Kiváló vizsgaeredményeinek fényében nem látjuk akadályát, hogy megkezdhesse az Ön által megjelölt felsőfokon indított varázsbűn üldözési - auror képzésünket. Mint azt bizonyára tudja, csak a legkiválóbbaknak adatik meg ezt a hivatást betölteni, így reméljük, hogy a legjobb képességei szerint, és az elvárásainknak megfelelően végzi majd a tanulmányait. Mellékelten megküldjük néhány ajánlottan beszerezhető könyv listáját, a további felszerelési követelményeket a professzorai elvárásai szerint alakítja majd. A tanév szeptember 1-jén kezdődik.  
  
Tisztelettel: Miranda Bradley  
Igazgatóhelyettes_  
  
Harry megkönnyebbülten mosolyodott el, és alighogy felnézett, hogy láthassa barátai reményei is beváltak-e az iskolával kapcsolatban, máris a nyakába kapta az ujjongó Hermionét.  
  
– Megvan, Harry! Megvan! El sem hiszem! – nevetett. – És te? – kérdezte, amint elengedte a fiút.  
  
Harry elvigyorodott.  
  
– Auror – lengette meg a levelét.  
  
– Amneziátor és varázsbaj elhárító! – mutatta Hermione is. – Ez valamivel nyugisabb, mint a tiéd, de több szabályzattal is jár. Lesznek közös óráink! – lelkendezett.  
  
Aztán mindketten az idáig hallgató Ron felé fordultak.  
  
– És neked? – kérdezte Hermione.  
  
Ron rájuk nézett, és mosolygott.  
  
– Mágikus sportok ügyintézője. Kviddics, sport szabályok, játék, bíráskodás – sorolta, és egyre szélesebb vigyor terült el az arcán.  
  
Hermione őt is rendesen megölelgette, Harry pedig hátba veregette. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Ron is auror szeretett volna lenni, de a vizsgái nem sikerültek a legjobban, viszont a kviddicset mindig is imádta, és láthatóan elégedett volt az eredménnyel. Legalább is remélte, hogy így van.  
  
Ron azonban nem volt felhőtlenül boldog. Az imént Hermione mondta ki a kulcsszót. Nekik Harryvel lesznek közös óráik, lényegesen komolyabb képzésük, és ezáltal foglalkozásuk. Ő viszont ezzel valamelyest el lesz zárva barátaitól, és ez elvette a kedvét, holott normál esetben nagyon is örült volna a mágikus sportok szaknak.  
  
Harry egy ideig elnézegette barátja arcát, míg Hermione vidáman ült vissza az asztalhoz, hogy mégis egyen még egy kis pirítóst.  
  


**oO{@~M~@}Oo**

  
  
  
Órákkal később azonban már varázslósakkot játszottak Ronnal a saját szobájukban, Ginny és Hermione pedig a jövendő tankönyveikkel voltak elfoglalva.  
  
– Nézd, Hermione! Ebben a könyvben még arról is tanultok, mit kell kezdeni egy vámpírral, ha beszabadul a muglilakta városba! – lekendezett Ginny, aki le volt nyűgözve a kötettől, amit apjától kért kölcsön.  
  
A tankönyveket ugyan még nem volt idejük megvenni, de Mr. Weasleynek akadt néhány a szakmájához kötődően. Hermione a levelek érkezése után azonnal elkérte tőle, és azokat tanulmányozták az utolsó, hátralévő napokban.  
  
– Persze, Ginny. Hisz ez is elengedhetetlen ehhez a szakmához!  
  
– Ehhez a szakmához… – morogta Ron az orra alatt. – Harry, te jössz.  
  
Nem akarta egyikük sem, de roppant idegesítő volt hallgatni a két lányt, amint az új iskoláról, és a jövendőbeli tantárgyakról beszélgettek. Persze, ha tudnák egyáltalán, mire számítsanak, hiszen arról pontosan csak szeptemberben fognak értesülni. Éppen emiatt volt különösen zavaró a felesleges találgatásuk.  
  
Harry inkább tartott a közelgő jövőtől, mintsem ennyire lelkesedjen az új iskolától. Örült, hogy megszabadulhat többek között Pitontól és Malfoytól, de ezen felül csupán a bizonytalanságot érezte. Elvégre Roxfortot hét évig tudhatta a magáénak.  
  
Annak örült, hogy Hermionét arra vették fel, amit szeretett volna, de Ron… barátja az első öröme elmúltával, sokkal inkább ki volt már akadva jövendőbeli szakmájától.  
  
– Lehet, én is arra fogok jelentkezni, amire te, Hermione. Különben sem tudom, mivel foglalkozzak – töprengett el Ginny, és odaadta a könyvet a mellette ülő lánynak.  
  
Hermione legyintett egyet.  
  
– Az utolsó éved alatt annyi tanácsot kapsz majd, hogy biztos el tudod dönteni, mi szeretnél lenni.  
  
– Ha felvesznek arra, amire szeretnéd – szólt közbe Ron. Lépett egyet a bástyájával, de úgy, hogy Harry azt hitte, eltörik a bábu. – Nem azért mondom, mert tényleg szeretni fogom ezt a szakmát, de veletek már nem fogok tudni annyi időt tölteni. Nektek ott lesznek a közös óráitok, de nekem…  
  
Ron megint levett egy bábut Harrytől, és a többihez dobta. Harrynek egyszerűen nem jutott eszébe semmi vigasztaló. Ő sem tudta, mi vár rájuk, és nagyon nem lelkesítette a gondolat, hogy a barátaira sokkal kevesebb ideje lesz.  
  
– Ne aggódj, a szünetekben találkozhatunk, és a hétvégeket is együtt tölthetjük…  
  
– Nem akarlak elszomorítani, Harry – szólt közbe Hermione –, de a hétvégéken haza kell majd jönnünk. Nem olyan lesz, mint Roxfort. Most olvastam róla, hogy olyan, mint egy felnőtt iskola. A te esetedben, valószínű ide kell majd mindig hazajönnöd.  
  
– Bíztató – morogta válaszul Harry.  
  
Mielőtt a lány folytathatta volna a mesélést újdonsült iskolájukról, nyílt az ajtó, és benézett Mrs. Weasley.  
  
– Kedveskéim, az igazgató úr van itt, és beszélni szeretne veletek! – A jelenlévők egy emberként pattantak fel. – Ginny, te nem. Még fiatal vagy az ilyesmihez!  
  
– Gondoltam – morogta az említett, és csalódottan visszaült a szőnyegre.  
  
Harry és barátai követték Mrs. Weasleyt a lépcső aljáig, ahol már jó páran gyülekeztek. Dumbledore McGalagonnyal beszélgetett, de mikor megpillantotta Harryt, elhallgatott, és széles mosollyal üdvözölte őket.  
  
– Jó estét, Harry! – köszöntötte, majd biccentett Ronnak és Hermionénak is. – Úgy gondoltam, végre itt az ideje, hogy részt vegyetek a gyűlésen. Már felnőttek vagytok a törvényeink szerint, és nem utolsó sorban tagok is lehettek.  
  
Ron és Harry izgatottan egymásra néztek.  
  
– Igazgató úr, tudom, azt mondta régebben, hogy a hetedévünk után vehetünk részt, de… – Hermione elhallgatott egy pillanatra. – Szerintem a Rend akcióiban még nemigen vehetünk részt.  
  
Dumbledore a félholdalakú szemüvegén át lenézett a lányra.  
  
– Magam sem gondoltam erre, Miss Granger. Természetesen kezdetben betekintést nyertek a gyűlésekre, komolyabb feladatokat pedig majd azután kaphattok, amint tisztába kerültök a Rend ügyeivel és feladatival. Most pedig gyertek, már csak ránk várnak.  
  
Harry nem szólt semmit, némán követte az igazgatót a konyhába. A nagy asztalnál már meglehetősen sokan ültek, egy-két szék volt csupán még üresen hagyva. Ronnal és Hermionéval az asztal sarkánál, Tonks mellett kaptak helyet. Rengeteg ismerős arcot véltek felfedezni, kezdve a tanároktól Olivanderig. Harry kétszer is megnézte a jelenlévőket, de nem látta Pitont.  
  
 _Az nem lehet, hogy Piton nem vesz részt._  
  
Dumbledore az asztal másik végéhez ment, és úgy üdvözölte a társaságot.  
  
– Jó estét mindenkinek! Örülök, hogy a mai alkalomkor Madam Rosmerta, maga is jelen van – tért rögtön a lényegre az igazgató -, az ön ismeretsége különösen fontos ezen az estén.  
  
A korcsmárosnő biccentett egyet, majd felemelt az asztalról egy halom pergament.  
  
– Albus, tudja jól, nem sokszor van alkalmam megjelenni – mondta mosolyogva. – Azt hiszem, jól gondolta. Utánajártam a dolognak, és valóban igaz.  
  
Az igazgató rátámaszkodott az asztalra, és aggódóan körbepillantott.  
  
– Ez felvet egy elég nagy problémát.  
  
Harry hol az idős mágusra nézett, hol a többiekre, ugyanis nem értette, miről van szó. Valami azonban azt súgta, vele kapcsolatos. Mint mindig – ő az utolsó, aki értesül a dologról.  
  
– Egyet, Albus? – kérdezte kihívóan McGalagony. – Számtalan probléma oka Caramel! Ha egy sokkal jobb miniszterünk lenne, egyáltalán nem tartanánk itt! Miniszter ide vagy oda, ezt maga sem tudja megakadályozni, ha valóban így akar eljárni.  
  
– Igaz. De ha a törvényeinket, vagy akár a mugli törvényeket képes ellenünk ily módon felhasználni, akkor majd mi is ugyan úgy járunk el – itt sóhajtott egyet. – Harry esetében viszont tanácstalan vagyok.  
  
A társaság nagy része ránézett. Harry nyelt egyet, és igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni az arcára.  
  
– Hogy érti ezt, igazgató úr? – kérdezte végül a fiú. Kicsit zavarta a dolog, hogy ennyi ember előtt kellett beszélnie.  
  
– A mi szeretett miniszterünk úgy gondolja, hogy téged is úgymond „eltávolít” a körünkből – válaszolt Dumbledore helyett Tonks. – A Minisztériumban sok dolgozóról, akiről úgy hiszi, Rend tag, vagy halálfaló, elbocsátja. Mondanom sem kell, mindkét esetben rosszul tippel, így az embereink a helyükön vannak.  
  
Harry értetlenül nézett az igazgatóra.  
  
– Még mindig nem értem.  
  
– A dolog úgy áll, hogy el akar téged távolítani az útból valamilyen módón – magyarázta Dumbledore. – Mi sem tudjuk, pontosan hogyan gondolja, de félek, előbb-utóbb módot talál rá valahogy.  
  
– Micsoda? – hápogott Harry. – Mi oka lenne rá? Hiszen mindenki úgy tudja, hogy én fogom megszabadítani a legnagyobb gonosztól a társadalmat!  
  
– Tudjuk, Harry. Cornelius azonban nem túl éleslátó módon, úgy gondolja, hogy te vagy minden baj okozója. Amint téged Azkabanban, vagy mugli börtönben tudhat, csak akkor fog megnyugodni. Eltökélt szándéka elintézni, hogy odajuss, és akkor elképzelése szerint Voldemort nem indítana több támadást a varázslótársadalom vagy akár a muglik ellen.  
  
Harry hátradőlt a széken. Nem lehet, hogy Caramel annyira idióta legyen, hogy bezárassa őt! Voldemortnak valóban egyik célja, hogy elkapja, de az ártatlanokat továbbra sem hagyná békén. Ő világuralomra vágyik az istenért!  
  
– Honnét vette ezt a hülyeséget? – tört ki Harry. – Netán nem hallott róla, hogy Voldemort már az én létezésem előtt is hatalomra tört?! Mire Caramel meg akarja kötni annak az egyetlen embernek a kezét, aki képes lehet szembeszállni vele, és hidegre tenni azt a szörnyeteget?!  
  
Dumbledore sóhajtott egyet, és csak aztán szólalt meg, figyelembe sem véve a sötét mágus nevének hallatán összerezzent tagokat.  
  
– Hallott róla. Ennek ellenére nézete szerint Voldemort egyedül a jóslat miatt akart megölni. Az elmúlt éveidre visszatekintve pedig úgy gondolja, csak te kellesz neki. A következményekkel persze már nem számol. Voldemort – többen most már felszisszentek a gyűlölt név újbóli említésére – a követőivel mindenképpen a varázslótársadalmon akar uralkodni, amiben jelen pillanatban csak te akadályozod. Mindenesetre… Harry erről majd még később beszélünk, de ma este másról is tanácskoznunk kell. Először is az érdekelne, a továbbiakban kire számíthatok a Minisztériumban? – fordult most már a többiek felé.  
  
Harry mindezek után azonban már nem tudott figyelni. A gondolatai elkalandoztak, messzire a tanácskozás témájától.  
  
Elég volt eddig Voldemort jelenléte, most meg itt van Caramel. Mindig is kételkedett a miniszter épelméjűségében, de ennyire sosem képzelte bolondnak. A mostani terveire azonban egyszerűen már nem volt más szó.  
  
Nemrég szabadult meg a nagybátyjától, most meg ez. Ha a mugli törvények szerint is felnőtt lenne, akkor valami gyilkosságot kenne rá?  
  
Néha odafigyelt ugyan a tanácskozás témájára, de nem tartotta annyira érdekesnek.  
  
 _Vajon a gyűlések mindig ilyen unalmasak?_  
  
Ki tudja mi mindenen gondolkodott volna még el, ám ekkor halk kopogásra lett figyelmes. Pillanatokon belül kinyílt az ajtó, és Piton lépett be rajta fekete, földig érő talárjában. Körbe sem nézett, hanem pár gyors lépéssel máris helyet foglalt az igazgató melletti széken.  
  
– Elnézést a késésért. Bizonyos emberek feltartottak – mondta, s tekintete gyorsan végigsiklott a jelenlévőkön, majd megállapodott Harryn. – Lemaradtam valami fontos dologról?  
  
– Nem, Perselus – közölte Dumbledore, és egy újabb pergament vett a kezébe. – A minisztériumi ügyeket tárgyaltuk. Téged az különösebben nem érint. Feltételezem, te sem szolgálsz jó hírekkel.  
  
Piton előredőlt, és kezével az asztalon dobolt.  
  
– Valóban. De egyelőre csupán veled szeretném megosztani.  
  
– Rendben…  
  
Harry a gyűlés maradék ideje alatt még annyira sem tudott figyelni, mint eddig. Piton átható tekintetétől kiverte a víz. Vége az iskolának, de ezentúl a tanácskozásokon kell elviselnie a vén denevért. Mivel érdemelte ezt ki?  
  
Piton az utóbbi két évben még jobban megkeserítette az iskolás éveit, mint az előtt. Most pedig, íme az újabb remek alkalom, a gyűlések ideje. A merengős eset óta minden csak egyre rosszabbul sült el. Ha véletlenül megemlítette, vagy bocsánatot kért volna miatta, ezek a próbálkozások is csak folytonos kudarcokba fulladtak.  
  
– Harry!  
  
– Hm? – fáradtan felpillantott, és akkor vette észre, hogy a Rend tagok felnyalábolják az iratokat, és távozni készülnek. – Ja, bocs, Hermione, elbóbiskoltam.  
  
Harry felállt, és követte Ront, aki elsőként illedelmesen kiengedte Hermionét.  
  
– Nem csodálom – morogta válaszul vörös hajú barátja –, elég unalmas volt.  
  
Már éppen elhagyták volna a konyhát, hogy felmenjenek egy kicsit a szobájukba vacsora előtt, amikor Dumbledore utána szólt.  
  
– Harry, szeretném, ha még maradnál egy kicsit.  
  
A fiú visszafordult, és kissé csodálkozva ment oda az igazgatóhoz. Meg akarta tudni, vajon mi az, amit már megint eltitkol előle, bár egyelőre kétellte, hogy erre esélye is nyílhat.  
  
– Van még valami, amit nem mondott el, igazgató úr?  
  
– Lényegében mindent a tudomásodra hoztunk, csupán egy gond van – összegezte Dumbledore. Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mert ekkor Piton jött be újra a konyhába.  
  
– Kikísértem a többieket – magyarázta, majd megállt az asztal mellett, és megtámaszkodott a széken.  
  
Harry már azon volt, hogy az igazgató képébe ordítja, miért van itt már megint Piton, de végül jobbnak látta, ha csöndben marad. Ugyan kinek hiányzik még egy óra üvöltés Pitonnal?  
  
– Legutóbb mikor elhagytad a házat, hamar a nyomodra bukkantak a halálfalók, még az utcát is beleértve – folytatta Dumbledore. – Egyre nagyobb veszélyben vagy, ha a házon kívül mutatkozol. A varázserőd mindig is kivételes volt, az utóbbi időben azonban érezhetően képzettebbé váltál, és ezáltal jelentősen megnőtt az esélye, hogy a mágiád útján a nyomodra bukkanjanak.  
  
– Sejtettem, igazgató úr – húzta el a száját. – Tehát ez volt az oka, hogy egyfolytában az erőmet emlegették. A képzettségről pedig… – tette hozzá Harry – mióta egy adott könyvből tanulok, sokkal több varázsigét tudtam kivitelezni, és egyre eredményesebben.  
  
– Legutóbb erre már tettél utalást, Harry. A legközelebbi alkalomkor, mikor találkozunk - igyekszem ezt még az iskola elkezdése előtt megejteni, - eljövök, és tartunk egy foglalkozást. Van rá mód, hogy úgymond levédjük az egyre jobban érzékelhető varázserődet.  
  
 _Végre egy jó hír is mára._  
  
– Ez azt jelenti, hogy szabadon járkálhatok London utcáin úgy, hogy nem fogok minden kanyarban beléjük botlani?  
  
– Igen, erről lenne szó – bólintott rá Dumbledore. – Persze csak bizonyos határokon belül, hiszen felismerhetnek.  
  
Piton eddig némán hallgatta a beszélgetést, de most közbeszólt.  
  
– Amondó vagyok, hogy ez alkalommal Potter, azt a bizonyos könyvet is hozza magával. Tudja, mire gondolok – mondta gúnyosan.  
  
Dumbledore azonnal egyetértően bólintott. Őt is érdekelte az említett kötet, és ha kollégája nem említi, maga is megtette volna. Főként, ha ilyen kaliberű varázslatokat és bűbájokat lehet belőle megtanulni.  
  
– De én nem tudom! Megint a fejem fölött beszélnek, és azt is ma kellett megtudnom, hogy Caramel az első adandó alkalomkor be akar börtönözni! – csattant fel Harry.  
  
– Harry! Ne beszélj velünk tiszteletlenül, én is, és Perselus is jót akarunk neked.  
  
 _Piton, amint jót akar nekem?_ Ettől a gondolattól már majdnem rosszul lett. Igaz, hogy elsőben is megvédte Mógustól, meg ki tudja hány alkalommal még azután, de gyűlöli őt, és ez igencsak kölcsönös.  
  
– Azért abban kételkednék - morogta.  
  
Piton meglengette a palástját, ahogy közelebb jött hozzá.  
  
– Valóban? – kérdezte gúnyosan az állát vakargatva. – Talán hagynom kellett volna, hogy leessél a seprűdről, mikor Mógus le akart dobni? Vagy inkább megmarjon egy dühös kígyó, vagy felfaljon a megvadult farkas barátod?  
  
– Nem kértem rá, uram! A kígyóval meg elbántam volna magam is, hiszen tudok párszaszóul! – vágott vissza Harry.  
  
– És az ötödéved? Ha én nem szólok Albusnak, lehet, hogy már rég elkaptak volna a Minisztériumban a halálfalók! – förmedt rá Piton.  
  
– Talán ha nem lett volna olyan szemét velem a gyakorlatok során, és rendesen odafigyel rám, amikor szóltam, akkor Sirius még élne!  
  
Dumbledore eddig nem lépett közbe, de most szükségét érezte.  
  
– Harry! Kérlek, most már fejezzétek ezt be! Kérj bocsánatot Piton professzortól. És te Perselus… -- s vetett egy figyelmeztető pillantást a férfira.  
  
Harry undorodva nézett fel Pitonra, akinek tekintetéből sütött a tömény gyűlölet.  
  
– Bocsánatot kérek – morogta dühösen –, _uram._  
  
– A bocsánatkérése is olyan hitvány, mint a főzetei, Potter – mondta hidegen Piton, és az asztalhoz ment, ezzel lezártnak tekintve a szóváltásukat.  
  
Dumbledore előrelépett, és a kezét Harry vállára helyezte.  
  
– Ne aggódj, Harry. Találunk megoldást Cornelius problémájára is. Menj, a barátaid már biztosan várnak, nekem pedig, még beszélnem kell Piton professzorral. Ezen kívül van egy pár elintézendő ügyem is.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, és mielőtt elhagyta volna a konyhát, vetett egy gyűlölködő pillantást Pitonra.  
  
– Örülnék, Perselus, ha a közeljövőben félretennétek a nézeteltéréseiteket – hallotta maga mögött az igazgató hangját, még mielőtt becsukta volna az ajtót. – Majdnem mindig ott leszel mellette az iskolában, elvárom, hogy emberszámba vedd.  
  
– Ezt már megbeszéltük, Albus…  
  
Harry csupán ennyit hallhatott, mert amint bezáródott az ajtó, aktiválódott az erős hangszigetelő bűbájok sokasága. Rémülten fordult vissza, és bámult rá az immár csukott ajtóra.  
  
 _Piton nem tanít ott, akkor meg mi a fenét fog keresni az iskolában?_


	3. Könyvek és mágusok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry megtanulja kezelni és levédeni az erejét, míg fény derül a titokra, kitől is ered a könyv, amiből idáig tanult. Körutat tesznek az Abszol útra, ahol újabb kellemetlen találkozásban lesz része Harrynek.

– Hányszor mondjam még el, Ron, hogy ezt hallottam! – szólt türelmét vesztve Harry. Az ágyán hasalt, és vörös szőrszálakat szedegetett a párnájáról.  
  
Napokkal később is csak egy volt a téma: mit keres majd Piton az új suliban? Harry eddig lelkesen várta azt a napot, amikor beléphet a Magistra kapuján, de az igazgatónak öt perc alatt sikerült elérnie, hogy mindez az izgalom hamar elillanjon. Barátai persze nagyon várták, leszámítva Pitont – mármint ha tényleg ott lesz ő is.  
  
– Oké, felfogtam. Biztos tanít majd, vagy ilyesmi… de nem igen tud mit, hisz nekünk teljesen más szakunk van – magyarázta Ron, és bekapott egy újabb csokibékát. – Majd kiderül… már csak két nap, és ott leszünk a suliban, de király lesz! Minden hétvégén hazajöhetünk…  
  
Ron zavartan nézett a lányokra, és még hozzátette:  
  
– Persze, te nyugodtan hazajöhetsz velünk. Bocs, csak egy kicsit lelkes vagyok.  
  
– Semmi baj, Ron – sóhajtotta Harry. – De ha így haladunk Caramel elintézi, hogy a börtönbe kelljen mennem, nem hozzátok.  
  
A lányok eddig csendben voltak, de most Hermione bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe.  
  
– Harry, ezt verd ki gyorsan a fejedből. Dumbledore gondoskodni fog róla, hogy az az idióta ne tegyen ilyet, ne aggódj.  
  
– Persze, mintha az elmúlt három évben tett is volna valamit Voldemort ellen – morogta Harry.  
  
Ron egy jól irányzott hajítással beledobta a szemetes kosárba a csokibéka papírját. A kuka elégedetten böfögött egyet.  
  
– Caramel egy hülye szűklátókörű nem normális…  
  
– Igaz, Ron – szólt Hermione, jelezve, hogy elég lesz. – A szónoklatod nélkül is tudjuk milyen.  
  
– Ezt a délutánt ennél jobban már nem lehet elrontani… – morogta Harry, mivel a lányok már tettek róla: hisz egész nap csak a tankönyvekről volt szó.  
  
Ginny viszont elégedetten vigyorgott.  
  
– Szerintem tök jó volt! Már nagyon várom, hogy én is odajárjak.  
  
Hirtelen kinyílt az ajtó, és Mr. Weasley kukucskált be rajta.  
  
– Harry, az igazgató úr itt van, és szeretne veled beszélni.  
  
– Mindjárt megyek! – pattant fel Harry lelkesen. Tudta miről lesz szó: végre megoldhatják a növekvő varázserejének problémáját. Gyorsan felhúzta a cipőjét. – Amint végzek, visszajövök.  
  
– Addig én jól elleszek a lányokkal – mondta Ron cinikusan.  
  
Harry mikor kilépett az ajtón, még a folyosón is hallotta, ahogy Hermione veszekszik vele. Bement a szobájába a könyvért, majd gyorsan kisietett a folyosóra, aminek a lépcsőfordulójában már Dumbledore várt rá.  
  
– Jó estét, fiatalember – köszönt neki mosolyogva.  
  
– Jó estét, igazgató úr – köszönt vissza illedelmesen, miközben Dumbledore kinyújtotta a karját, és egy szoba felé invitálta.  
  
Mikor bementek az ajtón, az igazgató jó pár némító bűbájt alkalmazott a bejáraton.  
  
– Jobban szeretném, ha az itt elhangzottakat más nem hallaná – magyarázta, majd a fiú kezében lévő könyvre pillantott, és elégedetten elmosolyodott. – Látom, elhoztad, amit kértem.  
  
Harry leült az asztalhoz, ahová az igazgató is helyet foglalt. Dumbledore a pálcájával élénkebbre lobbantotta a világítást.  
  
– Igen el. Azóta is sokat tanultam belőle, általában minden szabad időmet ennek olvasásával töltöm – mesélte Harry. Valahol tartott tőle, hogy mindezt elmondja Dumbledore–nak; de ő csak végighallgatta, aztán a könyvért nyúlt, és hosszasan tanulmányozni kezdte.  
  
Mikor már minden szögből megvizsgálta azt, komor és csodálkozó tekintettel nézett fel rá.  
  
– Mondd, hogyan jutottál ehhez a könyvhöz?  
  
– Találtam lent a pincében, mikor Si… – itt megbicsaklott a hangja, mire újra neki kezdett a mondatnak. – Sirius holmijait pakoltam.  
  
– Értem – Dumbledore kinyitotta a könyvet, és a fény felé fordította, úgy, hogy átlátott a lapon. – Jól sejtettem.  
  
– Mit? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, és sehogyan sem látta, azt, amit az igazgató.  
  
Dumbledore intett neki, hogy jöjjön közelebb. Hosszú ujjaival rábökött a lap szélére, amin jól kivehető volt egy „M” betű a táncoló gyertyafény előtt.  
  
– Nekem ez nem mond semmit – bökte ki végül Harry. Dumbledore az összes lapot végignézte, és azokon is ott volt az a bizonyos cikornyás betű.  
  
– Az „M” betű egy név rövidítése – magyarázta Dumbledore, és leeresztette a kódexet. – A Magistra rövidítése, hogy pontos legyek.  
  
Harry elképedve nézett az igazgatóra.  
  
– Az az iskola neve, ahová járni fogok szeptembertől… ezt nem értem. Magistra egy híres varázsló volt?  
  
– Igen az – bólintott Dumbledore. – Ez a könyv valószínű az ő tulajdona volt. Bármilyen hihetetlen, de ez a kódex valódi. Így legalább megnyugodtam, mert most már tudom, hogy a varázslatok, amiket elsajátítasz, jó szándékúak, és Magistra találmányai. Csak azt nem értem, vajon hogy kerülhetett pont ennek a háznak ebbe a pincéjébe.  
  
– Valószínű Sirius is úgy kapta valakitől. Mesélne még nekem erről a Magistráról? – érdeklődött Harry, és visszaült az asztal másik oldalához Dumbledore–ral szemben. – Jó ember volt… ? Habár biztos, ha egy egész iskolát neveztek el róla.  
  
Dumbledore jelentőségteljesen tekintett rá a félhold szemüvegén keresztül.  
  
– Igen, egy nagyon híres, és erős varázslóként tartják számon. Az iskolát, ahová készülsz ő alapította, és majdnem az egész életét ott töltötte, sőt ő maga tanította a varázsnövendékeket a különféle mesterségekre. De talán elég, ha csak annyit mondok neked, hogy a testvére Merlin.  
  
– Merlin a testvére volt…? – Harrynek még rémlett valami rajzfilm, amit mindig szeretett volna megnézni, de Dudley nem hagyta. Azóta viszont rengeteget hallott róla, hiszen a varázslók legalább annyit emlegették, mint a muglik az Istent.  
  
Dumbledore bólintott.  
  
– Nagy varázsló volt, aki szeretett a muglik között élni. Ugyanolyan hatalmas varázserővel rendelkezett, mint testvére. Nos, Magistráról ezzel szemben nem sokat tudunk. Sok varázslat kitalálója, és sok olyan dolgot hagyott hátra, aminek nagy hasznát vette az, aki megtalálta. Ez esetben, tudod, mire gondolok.  
  
Harry lenézett a könyvvére.  
  
– Igen, tényleg nagyon sokat tanultam belőle. Maradhat nálam? – kérdezte reménykedve.  
  
– Maradhat – egyezett bele Dumbledore. – De figyelmeztetlek, ez igen nagy értéknek számít, nagyon vigyázz rá. Nos térjünk vissza egy másik dologra, ami most a legnagyobb gondot jelenti számodra.  
  
– A varázserőm.  
  
– Úgy van. Ne aggódj, van rá megoldás. Csupán meg kell tanulnod egy varázsigét, amelyet minden alkalommal, mikor kilépsz az utcára, vagy legalábbis olyan helyre, ahol nem vagy védve, el kell végezned.  
  
– Értem – mondta bizonytalanul Harry. Miközben az igazgató felállt, és odaintette maga mellé.  
  
– Gyere közelebb – utasította, és elővette a pálcáját. – Csináld utánam ezt a mozdulatot – itt különféle irányban vezette végig a pálcát maga körül –, és mondd utánam a következő varázsigét: _Initium agis!_  
  
– _Initium agis!_ – ismételte Harry, és már most érezte az ujjaiban a varázserőt, ahogy a pálcán keresztül kitör egy ezüstös csík formájában, és körbeveszi a testét.  
  
Dumbledore elégedetten mosolygott rá.  
  
– Nem is olyan nehéz, ugye?  
  
– Nem… igazgató úr. Ez most letakarja a varázserőmet a kíváncsi szemek elől?  
  
– Igen, pontos volt a megfogalmazás. De figyelj, Harry! – Az igazgató arcáról eltűnt a mosoly, és a tekintete elkomolyodott. – Bárhová is mész, ne felejtsd el, alkalmazni magadon. Az életed függ tőle! Megértetted, Harry?  
  
– Igen, uram.  
  
– Rendben. Nem tudom, mikor találkozunk újra Harry. Elég sok az elintézendő dolgom mostanában, és te már a következő évet a Magistrában kezded – mondta szomorúan Dumbledore.  
  
 _Ne kérdezd meg… Ne…_  
  
– Igazgató úr… hogy értette azt, hogy Piton…  
  
– Piton professzor…  
  
– Ott lesz mindig az iskolában, és szemmel tart?  
  
– Óh látom a kíváncsiságod határtalan! – mondta meglepetten Dumbledore. – Természetesen Piton professzor ott fog tartózkodni, hisz másodállásban a Magistra intézet alkalmazottja. Maradjunk annyiban, hogy fontos feladatot lát el, ugyanis a szaktudása némely dologhoz elengedhetetlen.  
  
Harry ettől nem nyugodott meg teljesen.  
  
– Remélem, nem fogok vele sokszor összefutni… – morogta Harry az orra alatt.  
  
Dumbledore most már tényleg indulni készült: az ajtóhoz lépett, és kitárta azt: előreengedve Harryt.  
  
– Addig is olvasgasd szorgalmasan a kódexet – mutatott rá a kezében lévő könyvre –, sok hasznos dolgot tanulhatsz még belőle.  
  
– Persze, mindenképp…  
  
Harry nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, ahogy kilépett az ajtón. Egy pillanat műve volt az egész: beleütközött egy fekete alakba, akinek a kezében lévő tálcájáról minden átbukott a korláton, és egy hangos csattanással értek földet a földszinten. Néhány üvegcse legurult a lépcsőn, és azok is széttörtek.  
  
A bájitalok mestere olyan gyilkos tekintettel nézett rá, amire még az órákon sem volt példa sosem.  
  
– Potter, nem lát a szemétől?! – tornyosult fölé fenyegetően.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen nem – vágott vissza Harry. – Még is honnét tudtam volna, hogy maga épp akkor jön erre, mikor én kilépek az ajtón?  
  
Az igazgató eközben odament a lépcsőkorláthoz, és érdeklődve leszólt:  
  
– Nem sérült meg senki?  
  
Tonks került a látótérbe, és vigyorogva mutatott a maradékokra.  
  
– Nem, de azok már aligha lesznek használhatóak…  
  
Piton közelebb lépett, hogy megnézze a romokat.  
  
– Tonks, vigyázzon, mert még a végén megremeg a kezem – mondta Piton, nem feledkezve meg a tálcáról, majd gúnyosan nyugtázta a boszorkány arcáról leolvadó mosolyt. Szikrázó szemekkel fordult vissza. – Nem is tudod, mekkora szerencséd van, hogy még a nyári szünetet töltitek, és nem ítélhetlek büntetőmunkára.  
  
– Perselus, Harry egyszerűen nem volt körültekintő – mondta nyugodtan Dumbledore, miközben elindult a ház bejárata felé. – És bármennyire is fájó, a közeljövőben nem sértegetheted kényed–kedvére, mikor neked tetszik – itt jelentősen visszanézett a lépcső tövéből, – és nem vonhatsz le büntető pontokat.  
  
– Milyen kár – vicsorogta Piton, aki szemmel láthatóan legszívesebben megfojtotta volna az igazgatót. – De a kért bájitalok sajnos nem fognak időben elkészülni – gyilkos pillantást vetett Harryre, – mert nem egy hozzávaló csak egy teljes holdciklus alatt érik meg.  
  
Harry nem gondolta volna, hogy ami ezután következik, végleg elveszi a kedvét a nyári szünet maradék idejére vonatkozó szórakoznivalójától.  
  
– Viszont Harry, nagyon is rád fér egy kis előgyakorlat az iskolához, és így talán te is megtanulnád végre tisztelni valamelyest Piton professzort – fűzte tovább a szót Dumbledore. – Tudtommal, Perselus a közeljövőben ráér.  
  
Piton arcán gúnyos mosoly terült szét.  
  
– De még mennyire! Holnap délelőtt várom…  
  
– Akkor nem érek rá – vetette közbe Harry ingerülten – Tudja, valamikor csak meg kell vennem azt a kevés tankönyvet az iskolába.  
  
– Perselus, Harry – köszönt el Dumbledore –, további szép estét!  
  
Az igazgató távozását egyikük sem vette észre. Harry a szobája ajtajához ment, mint akinek az égvilágon semmi dolga nem lenne Pitonnal.  
  
– Nem végeztünk, Potter! – szólt utána. – Itt leszek holnap, tudni fogom, mikor érkeznek meg. Azután szíveskedjen megjelenni nálam.  
  
Harry visszafojtva az összes dühöt, ami felgyülemlett benne, kinyitotta az ajtót, és gondosan bevágta maga után, ami most nagyon jól esett.  
  


**oO{~M~}Oo**

  
Harry miután túljutott mérhetetlen dühén, amit kifejezetten akkor érzett, ha csak meglátta, vagy hozzá kellett szólnia Pitonhoz, már egészen máson járt az esze.  
  
Sokáig foglalkoztatta a Dumbledore–ral folytatott beszélgetés, és a kezében tartott könyvet is egészen más szemmel kezdte vizsgálgatni. Eddig is óriási hasznát vette, rengeteg fontos varázsigét tanult belőle, az eredete azonban sok dologra magyarázatot adott.  
  
Olyan átkokat, bűbájokat tartalmazott, melyekkel ez idáig egyetlen másik könyven sem találkozott, s a végrehajtásukhoz komoly varázserőre volt szükség. Emlékezett rá, mikor barátai is megpróbálkoztak néhány védekezési, vagy igen hasznos elterelő igével, melyet Harryvel együtt a kódexből olvastak, de nem jártak túl nagy sikerrel.  
  
Ronnál ez nem is volt olyannyira meglepő, mert az új ismeretekkel rendszerint elég nehezen boldogult, főként, ha az komolyabb koncentrációt igényelt. Hermione küzdelmesen bár, de egy–két varázslattal jutott valamire, vagy csupán eljutott valameddig. Így talán pontosabb a megfogalmazás. A tökéletes végrehajtás ugyanis sosem sikerült.  
  
Harrnyek ezzel szemben, saját magát is meglepő módon nem okozott problémát a Kódexből, és ezáltal a magától, Magistrától való tanulás. Na persze erre is magyarázattal szolgáltak a mostanában történt események, a halálfalók felbukkanása, és nem utolsó sorban az igazgató szavai.  
  
A varázsereje, melyet eddig csak korlátozottan tudott elérni, immár teljes egészében a rendelkezésére állt. Ez alapból remek dolog, és előnyt jelent, más szempontból viszont…  
  
Már a kelleténél így is sokkal közelebb érezte magát Voldemorthoz, erre most már azt is képes nyomon követni, hogy merre jár. A mágiája érzékelhetővé vált.  
  
Mindig oda kell majd figyelnie, mielőtt szabadon mozogna, hogy elvégezze magán, az erejét leárnyékoló varázslatot. Nincs rá szüksége ugyanis, hogy a halálfalók lépten–nyomon rátámadjanak, s ezzel az esetlegesen vele lévő barátait is veszélybe sodorja.  
  
Mikor beszámolt róla Ronéknak, milyen új információkra is tett szert, Hermione természetesen azonnal bezsongott Magistra rokonságát illetően. Harry ezen viszont kicsit elcsodálkozott.  
  
– Te még nem tudtál róla? Azt hittem, már mindent megtanultál az új iskolával kapcsolatban. Nincs Magistra története? – szurkálódott az első évükre utalva, mikor a lány már az évnyitón kívülről fújta a Roxfort történetét.  
  
Ron felnevetett, Hermione viszont ingerülten tekintett rá, de Harry látta, hogy ez nem is annyira neki szól, hanem annak, hogy barátnőjét valóban idegesíti: nem jutott hozzá hasonló könyvhöz.  
  
– Képzeld, nem – szólalt meg. – De most már könnyebb dolgom lesz utána járni, hogy tudom, Merlin testvére volt. Belegondoltatok már? Nem csoda, hogy ez a kódex – mutatott a Harry ölében lévő könyvre, – ilyen nehéz és összetett igéket tartalmaz. Tőlük ered szinte minden!  
  
Azzal lázasan ecsetelni kezdte a történelem azon részét, mikor már jegyezni kezdték Merlin munkásságát, és kifejtette, hogy nem is igazán érti, Magistráról miért nem hallhattak eddig.  
  
– Erre nagyrészt tudom a választ – szólt közbe Harry, aki csak fél füllel figyelt a lányra, mert időközben a teljesen érdektelen Ronnal robbantósdit, majd sakkjátszmát kezdtek. – Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy minden idejét az iskolában töltötte, hogy varázslatokat alkosson, és a tudását átadhassa a fiatalabb nemzedéknek. Nem az enyém az egyetlen könyv, amit ő maga írt.  
  
– Merlin ezzel szemben sokat mozgott még a muglik körében is. Ő legalább olyan ismert náluk, mint a varázsvilágban – folytatta.  
  
– Ez igaz – gondolkodott el Hermione, hiszen maga is tisztában volt mindkét társadalom hitvilágával. – Ezért jelentheti maga a Magistra is, mint ősi latin név azt, hogy mester, bölcs tanító.  
  
Harry bólogatott.  
  
– Talán több varázslat származik tőle, mint magától Merlintől – mondta, majd lépett egyet a huszárjával, amit Ron győzedelmes vigyorral fogadott.  
  
Azonnal leütötte barátja bábuját, majd elterelte a beszélgetést az őt jobban érdeklő témára.  
  
– És a varázserőd? – nézett Harryre.  
  
A fiú megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Tudtuk, hogy Voldemort egyenrangúként jelölt meg, így annyira nem lep meg az ereje.  
  
Hermione megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Te is tudod, hogy nem csak ebből áll.  
  
Harry egy kicsit bizonytalanul bólintott.  
  
– Igen, úgy tudom, a szüleimnek is nagyobb tehetsége és hatalma volt. Sajnos még se sokat értek Voldemorttal szemben – tette hozzá csendesebben.  
  
– Veled viszont máshogy lesz – jelentette ki Ron.  
  
Harry hálásan rámosolygott, majd folytatta:  
  
– Jobban oda kell majd figyelnem, hogy lehetőleg minden szükséges alkalommal levédjem, mert az a szörnyeteg bármikor rám akadhat. Holnap reggel, ha az Abszol útra indulunk, csak úgy tarthatok veletek. Miattam aztán nem fog rátok támadni – mondta eltökélten, majd az arca még jobban elsötétedett.  
  
– Ami azonban ennél jobban izgat, az az átkozott Piton. Ma sem állta meg szó nélkül, mikor összefutottunk, és a Renden kívül esküszöm az volt az egyelten vigaszom, hogy legalább az iskolában nem kell majd elviselnem. De megint nincs szerencsém – morogta.  
  
Ron is legalább olyan utálkozó arckifejezéssel nézett maga elé, mint barátja.  
  
– Nem is biztos, hogy tartani fog nekünk órát – próbálta egy kicsit javítani a hangulatot Hermione.  
  
– Aha, persze. Álmodj csak – felelte Ron, noha még neki volt a legnagyobb esélye arra, hogy elkerülheti a férfit.  
  
Harrynek és Hermionénak azonban benne volt a tantervében a bájitaltan és sötét varázslatok kivédése is, a párbajszakkörről nem is beszélve. Ezek bármelyikén szóba jöhet Perselus Piton.  
  


**oO{~M~}Oo**

  
  
A másnap lényegesen jobb hangulatban találta őket. Főleg Harryt, mert végre elhagyhatta a Grimmauld teret, és tudta, hogy már csak egyetlen éjszakát kell itt töltenie bezárva, és aztán irány az új iskola.  
  
Gyorsan felöltöztek, bár Ronnál ez nem ment olyan egyszerűen. Álmosságának köszönhetően folyton fordítva akart valamibe belebújni, sőt legelső nekifutásra a pólója ujjába gyömöszölte a lábát.  
  
Harry érdeklődve figyelte a mutatványt, majd mikor látta, hogy barátja menthetetlen, inkább pálcája egy intésével rávarázsolta Ronra a ruháit.  
  
– Kösz – motyogta a fiú. – Azt hiszem meg kéne tanulnom ezt az igét.  
  
Mrs. Weasley bőséges reggelit készített nekik, amit vidám társalgás közepette be is falatoztak. Alig háromnegyed óra elteltével már útra készen álltak.  
  
Most, hogy már Harryék is Rend tagok voltak, és Dumbledore vélhetően elmagyarázta a Weasley házaspárnak, hogy Voldemortnak már nem fog menni a fiú helyzetének meghatározása, nem érkezett melléjük semmiféle testőrgárda. Harry nagy örömére.  
  
A hopp hálózatot vették igénybe az utazáshoz, miután Harry nagy koncentrációval elvégezte a mágiája leárnyékolását a nemrég tanult igével. Öt perc múlva Bill, Percy és Charlie kivételével az egész Weasley família, Hermione és Harry is az Abszol úton tartózkodott.  
  
Az ikrek természetesen az üzletükben, míg a többiek a nem túl mozgalmas bevásárló utcán sétáltak. Harryéknek ugyan még nem kellett túl sok könyv megvásárlásával foglalkozniuk, Hermione unszolására mégis a Czikornyai és Patzába vezetett az első útjuk.  
  
Mivel Ginnynek egyéként is szüksége volt tankönyvekre, az egész társaság együtt lépett be az üzletbe. Kezdetben nem is volt probléma, Hermione ide–oda rohangászott, Ron és Harry, akik már beszerezték a kötelező köteteket, unottan nézték a csillogó szemekkel válogató lányt.  
  
– Vajon ezt ki fogja valaha is nőni? – kérdezte Ron.  
  
– Alighanem akkor, ha már az összes könyvet tudni fogja kívülről, vagy az agya már nem lesz képes több információt elraktározni – felelte Harry vigyorogva.  
  
Ám jókedve hamar köddé vált, mikor a polcok között megpillantott egy újonnan érkezett, nagyon is jól ismert alakot. A fiú amint észrevette őket, és az üzletben tartózkodó társaságot, arcán gúnyos, rosszindulatú vigyorral szólította meg őket.  
  
– Potter! Még mindig csak csapatostul vagy képes megjelenni valahol? Szereted, ha körülrajonganak a nap minden percében, igaz? – kérdezte Draco Malfoy, miközben az immár csaknem vállig érő szőke haját enyhén hátravetette, hogy felvehesse fensőbbséges arckifejezését.  
  
 _Hogy valaki ennyire félreismerje őt, és így hasonlítson a stílusa Pitonra!_ – gondolta magában Harry, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
  
– El sem tudtam képzelni, mi hiányzik, de most, hogy látlak rögtön beugrott. Pedig annyira reméltem, hogy majd csak akkor látlak viszont, amikor apáddal együtt végleg rács mögé dughatlak.  
  
Erre valamilyen rejtélyes oknál fogva Malfoy vidám érdeklődéssel, kárörvendően elvigyorodott.  
  
– Ugyan miből gondolod, Potter, hogy arra az útra lépek?  
  
Most Harryn volt a nevetés sora.  
  
– Ó, hát nem is tudom – gúnyolódott.  
  
– Tudod, még a nagy Kiválasztottal is előfordulhat, hogy téved – hajtotta félre a fejét az egykori mardekáros.  
  
Harry felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Elárulnád végre, hogy mire utalgatsz? Mert arról igen nehezen tudnál meggyőzni, hogy képes lehetsz másra is, a Voldemort előtti behódoláson kívül.  
  
Malfoy összerezzent a név hallatán, mire Harry gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Aztán a szőke fiú hirtelen előrelépett, és az arcába sziszegte:  
  
– Nem attól vagy bátor, hogy kimondod a nevét, Potter!  
  
– Igazán? Világosíts fel Malfoy, mi tesz akkor érdemessé az elismerésre? – érdeklődött Harry, s tudta, hogy egy cseppet sem kell félnie ettől a nagypofájú, ám annál tehetetlenebb halálfaló ivadéktól. – Ugyanis csendben megjegyezném, hogy az imént nem tagadtad a behódolásról szóló részt.  
  
Malfoy visszatalált hűvös, utálkozó arckifejezéséhez.  
  
– Nem tartozom neked semmivel. Magyarázattal sem. Tartogathatunk még számodra meglepetéseket, Potter. Bár kétlem, hogy a te értelmi képességeiddel felfogod–e majd egyáltalán, az indokaimat és motivációmat.  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát, de nem válaszolt. Draco hátrébb lépett, majd a kijárat felé indult, s onnan nézett vissza. Arcán ismét idegesítő vigyor ült.  
  
– Nemsokára találkozunk.  
  
Ron feje vörös volt a dühtől, ahogy a szőke fiú után nézett.  
  
– Mégis miről beszélt ez a görény?  
  
Harry elgondolkodva válaszolt.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs, de kezd olyan érzésem lenni, hogy Malfoy hasonló megrázkódtatásban akar minket részesíteni, mint Piton.  
  
– Ugye ezzel nem azt akarod mondani, hogy… – nyögött fel Ron, de inkább be sem fejezte a mondatot.


	4. Levin Marvel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harryék ismét részt vesznek a Rend gyűlésén, és Harry jobban megismeri az egyik oszlopos rendtagot, aki később óriási meglepetést okoz nekik.  
> És körbe kalauzolunk Titeket a Magistrában.

Harry és Ron minden erejükkel próbálták kiráncigálni Hermionét a könyvesboltból.   
  
– Hermione gyere már, mert lekéssük a gyűlést! – próbált rá hatni Ron.   
  
Barátjuk azonban hajthatatlan volt, és indult volna visszafelé, ugyanis meglátott egy olyan könyvet, amire úgy érezte, hogy halaszthatatlanul szüksége van. A fiúk viszont erősen fogták a kezét, és minden ellenkezése dacára húzták kifelé az ajtón.   
  
Harryék bánták már, hogy megkérték Weasleyéket, hogy maradhassanak, és szétnézhessenek még hármasban, ugyanis Hermione azonnal ideráncigálta őket.   
  
– De, Ronald! – kezdte idegesen a lány. – Ez az egyetlen, és ritkaságszámba menő kötet, amit a Magistra történetéről írtak. Nem érted, hogy ez KELL!?  
  
A fiú csak az égre emelte a tekintetét.   
  
– Hermione nyughass már! – szólt rá, amihez Harry is csatlakozott.   
  
– Ha elkésünk – márpedig most már úgy néz ki –, el tudod te képzelni, hogy mit kapok Pitontól?! – majd egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és kijelentette. – Különben sincs már ott az a könyv.   
  
A lány azonnal megpördült  
  
– Mi?! – kiáltott fel, és kétségbeesetten nézte, amint egy idősödő boszorkány a hóna alatt távozik a kötettel.   
  
Már épp indult volna felé, mikor a két fiú megunva a viaskodást, erőteljesebben megragadták, és hoppanáltak vele.   
  
Aztán a szokásos, bár ezúttal Hermione közbenjárásának hála kellemetlenebb élményt követően megérkeztek a Grimmauld téri sikátorba.   
  
– Utállak titeket – nézett rájuk villámló szemekkel a lány.   
  
Harry azonban már épp eleget veszekedett vele, így sebesen elindult a ház felé, és maga után intette a láthatóan az egymásnak ugrás szélén álló barátait.   
  
– Örülnék, ha legalább a gyűlés végére bejutnánk már – mondta hangosabban.   
  
Ron csak legyintett, és követte, Hermione pedig duzzogva utánuk indult. Miután felidézték magukban a címet, és bejutottak a nehéz faajtón, mögöttük megannyi zár csúszott a helyére, és visszaálltak a védővarázslatok.   
  
Odabent a szokásos nyomasztó hangulat és csend fogadta őket, jelezve, hogy a gyűlés már jó ideje tarthat. Hangok ugyan nem szűrődtek ki, de már siettek is tovább, Harry pedig egy határozott mozdulattal be is nyitott, hogy csatlakozhassanak.   
  
Beléptükkor rögtön észrevették, hogy az étkezőben parázsló hangulat uralkodott, két férfi ugyanis éppen veszekedett. Egyikük az asztalnál állt, székét már hátrarúgva, és kezeivel a lapjára támaszkodva kiabált a másik arcába.   
  
– … akkor sem fogom megengedni, hogy az a cselekvőképtelen idióta miniszter betegye a lábát a birtokomra!   
  
Dawlish – a másik fél – viszont már nem felelt, ugyanis mindenki elhallgatott a fiatalok beléptére.   
  
Harryék zavartan körülnéztek, majd a fiú halkan megszólalt.  
  
– Elnézést a késéséért. Nem vettük észre az idő múlását – lovagiasan elhallgatva, hogy tulajdonképpen Hermione volt az, aki visszatartotta őket.   
  
A jelenlévők csak biccentettek, Dumbledore elnézően rámosolygott, Piton viszont hátradőlt a székében, keresztbetett karokkal, és gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. Harry egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, és türelemért fohászkodott. Tudta, hogy mi következik – ami nem is maradt el.   
  
– Jellemző, Potter – kezdte Piton vontatott hangon. – A Kiválasztott, aki még arra sem képes, hogy…  
  
– Perselus – intette le Dumbledore, majd a még mindig haragosan álló férfire nézett.– Levin, ezt a napirendi pontot, majd később megvitatjuk.   
  
A férfi bólintott egyet, de látszott rajta, hogy még tudná folytatni. Inkább visszaült a helyére, és onnan nézte a három fiatalt, majd a mellette lévő üres székre mutatva Harryre mosolygott, aki elindult felé.   
  
A fiú útközben alaposan megnézte Levint, akivel eddig ugyan nem váltott szót, de látta már a gyűlések alkalmával. Úgy a harmincas évei elejére saccolta az életkorát, és feltűnt neki laza öltözködési stílusa: inkább hasonlított muglira, mint varázslóra. Egy kék farmert, és egy inget viselt a hanyagul nyitott talárja alatt.   
  
Harry nyugodtan leereszkedett a felajánlott helyre, és viszonozta a mosolyát. A férfi még utoljára ingerülten beletúrt félhosszú, barna, kócos hajába, ami Harryt kicsit a sajátjára emlékeztette. Kék szemei élénken jártak újdonsült szomszédján, majd visszafordult Dumbledore felé.   
  
Időközben barátai is leültek az asztal túlsófelén lévő üres székekre, így Hermione Tonks mellé került, aki üdvözlésképpen rámosolygott.   
  
– Akkor talán térjünk át egy kellemesebb témára… – közölte gúnyolódva Levin, és úgy tett, mintha egy kicsit gondolkodna. – Esetleg, Voldemortra.   
  
A konyhában szinte mindenki összerezzent a név hallatán, Dawlish csaknem hátraesett a székével, mivel mindezidáig azon hintáztatta magát Dedalus Diggle pedig kiborította az előtte lévő tintatartót. Harry velük ellentétben szélesebbre húzta mosolyát, és magában eldöntötte, hogy máris szimpatikus számára a férfi.   
  
– Pontosan mire is gondolsz? – dőlt előre a Bájitalok Mestere, kissé oldalra döntve a fejét, jelezve, hogy értette a szarkasztikus megjegyzés légyegét. A Rend gyűlések alkalmával ritkán akadtak össze kellemes témával.   
  
Mr. Weasley kihasználta az alkalmat, míg a két férfi csöndben egymásra vigyorgott, amit Harry igazán bizarr látványnak tartott. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy Piton az igazgatón kívül mással is kijöhet. De úgy tűnt, Levinnel csodák csodájára nem volt problémája.   
  
Arthur megköszörülte a torkát, hogy társai rá figyeljenek, majd előhúzott egy vastag pergamen köteget, és beszélni kezdett.   
  
– Tehát, a minisztériumban uralkodó válsághelyzetekből kiindulva…  
  
És Harry máris érezte, amint elkalandoznak a gondolatai, és erősen gyanította, hogy a lényegi részekről bizony lemaradtak, mikor Hermionénak engedve a kelleténél több időt töltöttek a könyvesboltban. Barátaira nézve jól látta, hogy Ron olyan képet vág, mint mikor Binns óráján hallgatták az előadásokat. Hermione velük ellentétben minden szóra alaposan odafigyelt.  
  
Harrynek a beszélgetés csak zsongásként hatolt el a tudatáig, amikor hirtelen valaki a füléhez hajolt, és belesúgta.   
  
– Nem túl érdekes, igaz?  
  
Ahogy oldalra fordult Levin vigyorgó arcába tekintett közvetlenül maga mellett. Zavartan elpirult, és éppen szabadkozni kezdett volna, ám a férfi jókedvűen leintette.   
  
– Ugyan, én is unatkozom.   
  
Harry most már nem tudta megállni, hogy vissza ne vigyorogjon. Végre valaki, aki nem veszi olyan halálosan komolyan az ilyen gyűléseket, mint a többi rendtag.   
  
– Pedig azt hittem, egyedül vagyok vele. Leszámítva persze Ront – tette hozzá Harry, mire mindketten barátjára pillantottak.   
  
Levin halkan felnevetett a vörös fiú arckifejezését látva. Csaknem lecsúszott már a székéből, a mellette ülő bozontos hajú lány pedig, időről–időre szúrós tekintetet vetett rá.   
  
Ezt követően halk beszélgetésbe merültek, és Harry csodálkozva tapasztalta, hogy milyen egyszerűen megtalálták a közös hangot az idősebb férfivel. Levin tüzetesebben szemügyre vette, miközben Harry a szeme sarkából észrevette, hogy Piton szúrós tekintettel figyeli őket.   
  
Pár perccel később arra eszmélt, hogy Dumbledore befejezi a gyűlést, és elbocsátja a többieket, majd feléjük fordult. A többiek mindeközben szó nélkül elhagyták a szobát, a savanyú arcot vágó Pitonnal az élen.   
  
Dumbledore szelíden Harryre tekintett, jelezve, hogy az ő távozása is ajánlatos lenne, míg a másiknak odaszólt.   
  
– Levin, szeretném, ha te még itt maradnál.   
  
A férfi erre bólintott, majd mosolyogva elköszönt Harrytől:   
  
– Nos, Albusra már muszáj lesz odafigyelnem. Örülök, hogy beszélhettünk, Harry.   
  
– Én is örülök – azzal felállt, és az ajtó felé indult, miközben furcsállóan nézte a két férfit, amint kicsit összedugják a fejüket az asztal végében. Már csak ők maradtak a konyhában.   
  
Aztán még hallotta Dumbledore megjegyzését.  
  
– Látom, nem volt nehéz Harryvel összebarátkoznod. Aminek külön örülök, hiszen…  
  
De aztán becsukódott az ajtó, és azt már nem tudhatta meg, hogy miért is olyan örömteli, amiért kifejezetten szimpatizáltak egymással ő és a Rend eddig számára kevésbé ismert tagja.   
  
Csatlakozott a barátaihoz, akik közben odakint vártak rá. Ron azonnal felé fordult, és rákérdezett:  
  
– Ki volt ez a fazon?  
  
Harry erre csak vállat vont.  
  
– Nem tudom, de igazán rendesnek tűnt. Engem inkább az érdekel, mit akar tőle Dumbledore – morogta válaszul.  
  
– Ahelyett, hogy figyeltél volna – mondta szigorúan Hermione, akinek ez természetesen a rengeteg unalmas részlet között elkerülte az érzékelését.  
  
Ron erre védelmébe vette barátját, hiszen ő sem vitte túlzásba a gyűlés eseményeinek nyomon követését.  
  
– Hidd el, jobban járt.  
  
Hermione erre horkantott egyet, majd elindultak az emeletre, ki–ki a saját szobájába. Elgondolkodva, és izgatottan várva, hisz mind tisztában voltak vele, hogy holnap indulnak az új iskolájukba.  
  


**oO{~M~}Oo**

  
  
A reggel sem ment könnyen, hát még a délután, mikor már az indulásra készülődtek. Mind az előszobában álltak, és az iskola tájékoztatóját tanulmányozták. Körülöttük már útra készen hevertek a ládáik, amikor is Ron kifakadt. Naná, hogy Hermionét vette elő.  
  
– Hermione, ha te mindig olyan okos vagy – bökött a pergamenre –, akkor mondd meg, hogy ebből mégis hogyan tudjuk meg, miként kerülünk az iskolába.  
  
A lány erre csak szúrósan felnézett a tájékoztatójából.  
  
– Pofon egyszerű, nem?  
  
Harry jobban megnézte a rajta lévő bűbájjal együtt, és csak ennyit mondott:  
  
– Irányított hoppanálás.  
  
Hermione elégedetten rámosolygott.  
  
– Pontosan. De ahhoz persze el kell hagynunk a házat, és meg kell várnunk Tonksot, aki majd előre küldi a csomagjainkat, és elkísér minket.  
  
Mintha csak végszóra tenné, megjelent a jelenleg rózsaszín hajú fiatal boszorkány.  
  
– Sziasztok, készen álltok? – köszönt nekik vidáman.  
  
– Készen, bizony – vigyorgott rá Harry. – Várom már, hogy mit tartogat majd az új iskola. De ha engem kérdezel, Hermione még nálam is jobban be van sózva.   
  
A lány nem cáfolta a megállapítást, Ron pedig felnevetett.   
  
Tonks összecsapta a tenyerét, majd a csomagjaikra fogta a pálcáját, és elvégezte a szükséges varázslatokat, mire azok a semmivé váltak.   
  
– Ha minden jól ment, a ládáitok már ott várnak majd titeket – mondta vidáman.   
  
A három jó barát értőn összemosolygott a nem túl magabiztos megjegyzés hallatán.   
  
– Gyerünk ki – adta ki az utasítást a fiatal boszorkány. – Fogjátok a leveleket, és azok alapján hoppanáljatok. Én tudni fogom, hova megyünk, hiszen nem olyan rég még odajártam.   
  
Hermione bólintott.   
  
– A Rend biztos akar lenni benne, hogy épségben megérkezünk.   
  
– Dumbledore szeret mindent túlbiztosítani – morogta oda Ronnak Harry, miközben Tonks nyomában elindultak.   
  
A már jól bevált sikátorban összegyűltek, majd egyszerre hoppanáltak, bár Hermione mintha egy pillanatra aggódva nézett volna Ronra, hogy a fiú biztosan sikeresen követi–e a levélben szereplő bűbáj útmutatását.   
  
Néhány másodperccel később elégedetten nyugtázták, hogy a tájékoztatóban leírt oroszlános kapu elé érkeztek. Vasszárnyai kötötték össze az erőteljes téglákból álló pilléreit. Míg a fiúk csak érdeklődve körbenéztek, addig Hermione máris beszélni kezdett.   
  
  


[ ](http://photobucket.com)

  
  
  
– Erről már olvastam. Megjegyzem, abban a könyvben, amit nem hagytatok, hogy megvegyek – nézett rájuk neheztelően. – Az iskola bejárata Griffendélnek állít emléket, aki jó barátja volt Magistrának.   
  
Harry érdeklődve pillantott rá, Ront viszont nem úgy tűnt, mintha különösebben felvillanyozta volna ez az információ.   
  
Tonks ekkor közbeszólt.   
  
– Nos, örülök, hogy mind megvagytok, akkor én megyek is. Ne aggódjatok, itt már védve vagytok, és máris jön valaki elétek, hogy körbevezessen.   
  
Mindhárman bólintottak, majd elköszöntek a boszorkánytól, aki pár pillanattal később már ott sem volt. Harryék tanácstalanul néztek össze, majd Ron feltette a mindnyájukat foglalkoztató kérdést.   
  
– Na, és most?  
  
Hermione már nyitotta a száját, de eközben Harry, aki érdeklődve fordult a kapu felé, úgy tűnik túl közel került hozzá, mert aktiválódott a varázslat, és a bejárat szárnyai kitárultak előttük. Egy pillanatra meglepődtek, majd a fiú nyugodtan hátraszólt.   
  
– Itt a felelet a kérdésedre.   
  
Egymás mellett léptek be az iskolához tartozó területre, amikor már észrevették, hogy rajtuk kívül mások is várakoznak a közeli fák árnyékában. A távolban már jól láthatóvá vált a Magistra impozáns épülete.   
  
– De fura, ők az előbb még nem voltak itt. Vagy legalábbis én nem láttam – szólalt meg Ron.   
  
Hermione fájdalmas arccal nézett rá.   
  
– Védőbűbájok, Ron – mondta olyan hangon, mintha már feladta volna, hogy a fiú valaha is észrevegye a nyilvánvalót és gondolkozzon. Elvégre egyszerűbb tőle kérdezni, és várni a választ. – Kívülről nem láthatjuk a birtokon tartózkodókat. Olvastam róla, hogy magán kézben van, így a muglik be sem tehetik a lábukat ide. Mellesleg egyébként sem láthatnának semmit, ami a kerítésen belül folyik, maximum magát az épületet.   
  
– Máris okosabbnak érzem magam – morogta Ron.   
  
Harry azonban már nem rájuk figyelt, hanem arra a távolból közeledő alakra, aki furcsán ismerősnek tűnt a számára. Ahogy egyre közelebb ért, úgy tudatosult benne, hogy a tegnapi gyűlésről ismeri.   
  
Levin mosolyogva tartott feléjük, szokásos laza szerelésében, s már intette is össze a társaságot.   
  
Mikor már mind egy csoportba gyűltek, megkezdte az üdvözlő szövegét.   
  
– Üdv mindenkinek! Ezúttal velem kell beérnetek, ami a körbevezetést illeti. A szakonkénti különbségek miatt, megmutatom nektek a főbb előadótermeket, a bájitallabort – amire Harry máris egy fintorral válaszolt –, a park gyógynövényes kertjét, majd a szállásokat. És hogy ki ne hagyjam a birtok legizgalmasabb részét, elsétálunk a kviddicspályához is. Bővebb tájékoztatást este kaptok majd a vacsoránál, ahol tekintet nélkül valamennyi tanuló összegyűlik majd. Most akkor indulás! – adta ki az ukázt, majd megfordult, és elindult az épület felé a kikövezett úton.   
  
Alig indultak el, mikor máris visszanézett, és tekintete Harryn állapodott meg, majd rámosolygott, és magához intette. A fiú meglepődött ugyan, de mellé csapódott, míg az őt követő barátai egy kicsivel mögöttük haladva követték a két férfit.   
  
– Hello, Harry! Na, eddig hogy tetszik az iskola? – érdeklődött vidáman Levin.  
  
Harry körbehordozta tekintetét, mintha csak most lenne ideje alaposabban szemügyre venni a birtokot. Ahogy haladtak az épület felé, beláthatta a hatalmas ápolt pázsitot, azt és az utat övező sövényt, a területet átszelő folyót, és az azon átívelő két boltíves hidat. Maga az iskola nem volt olyan hatalmas, mint a Roxfort, de egyszerű stílusa és régies építése pontosan beleillett a környezetébe.   
  
Befejezve a szemlélődést visszafordult Levinhez, és kijelentette.   
  
– Tetszik. Határozottan – mosolyodott el.   
  
A férfi viszonozta.   
  
– Gondoltam, hogy így lesz.   
  
Időközben odaértek a kőhídhoz, és ahogy átsétáltak rajta, szinte mindenki a korláthoz csapódott, hogy lenézhessen a tiszta vízre, és a benne élő és úszkáló furcsa lényekre. A diákok lelkesen beszélgettek társaikkal.   
  
Levin mosolyogva figyelte a fiatalokat, és hangosabban megszólalt.   
  
– Ezekhez a lényekhez többeknek lesz szerencséje egyes órájuk alkalmával. Vagy talán a véletlen – netalán valamelyik társatok – segítségével, ha esetleg beborulnátok közéjük a vízbe.   
  
Ronnak láthatóan tetszett az ötlet, mert Harryhez hajolva odamorogta.   
  
– Csak találkozzak egyszer Malfoyjal.   
  
Harry elvigyorodott, ahogy elképzelte a neki is kedvére való szituációt. Aztán Levin hangja visszarántotta az álmodozásból.   
  
– Induljunk tovább, hiszen sokan jönnek még utánatok.   
  
Harryék ekkor jobban körülnéztek, és látták, hogy a parkban és az iskola előtt több kisebb csoport is halad szétszórva. Lassan ők maguk is az épület elé értek, és most mérhették csak fel igazán, mekkora is valójában.   
  


[ ](http://photobucket.com)

  
  
  
Levin velük ellentétben nem állt meg bámészkodni, hanem azonnal a kettő közül hozzájuk közelebb eső bejárathoz lépett. Bekalauzolta őket az épületbe, amely belülről már cseppet sem volt olyan kopottas, mint amilyennek kívülről látták. Széles folyosói világosak voltak, hála a sok és nagy ablaknak, falai szépen megmunkáltak és festettek. Kísérőjük közben beszélt, és elmondta, hogy balra találják majd a nagy edzőtermet és a bájitallabort, az előtér, ahol most átvágnak pedig, a lépcsőfeljáróhoz vezet, míg jobbra az étkező kapott helyet.   
  
– Kezdetnek a második emeleti lakosztályokat mutatom meg, ahol hármas szakonkénti csoportokban lesztek elosztva. Úgy haladunk majd lefelé, és benézünk majd pár terembe, valamint a mindnyájatokat érintő órákat befogadó előadóba – magyarázta a férfi, és kék szemei minduntalan visszatértek Harryre, akinek határozottan tetszett az iskola hangulata és berendezési tárgyai.   
  
A lépcsők nem mozogtak, mint a Roxfortban, így igencsak megkönnyítette a haladást. Minden egyszerűen és a legpraktikusabban volt elrendezve. Mind az osztályok, mind a diákok hálószobái.   
  
Mikor felértek a közös klubhelyiségbe, Levin gyorsan elmagyarázta, hogyan is működik a szállásolásuk, miközben Harry figyelmesen körbenézett.   
  
A teremből három folyosó nyílt, a szemben lévő jobb sarokban hatalmas kandalló állt, azt körbeölelve egy „L” alakú, hosszanti ülőgarnitúra, míg a falak mentén rengeteg kötetet tartalmazó könyvespolcok húzódtak, előttük asztalokkal és kényelmes fotelokkal, székekkel, kinek mire van kedve ülni Minden berendezési tárgy meleg, barátságos színekben – a barna és bordó különféle árnyalataiban pompázott.   
  
Több helyről halk morgások hallatszottak, akikben Harry felismert pár egykori mardekárost, amint éppen szóvá teszik, hogy egészen úgy érzik itt magukat, mintha a griffendélbe keveredtek volna.   
  
– Ezt a termet – mutatott körbe Levin –, valamennyi szak diákja használhatja. Leckekészítés, dolgozatírás céljából, akár csak a jó öreg Roxfortban – mosolyodott el. – A szemben lévő folyosón hárman kaptok helyet: az aurorok, amneziátorok, és átoktörők. A balra lévő folyosón: a nemzetközi összekötők, a varázsló pénzügyesek, és a mágikus közlekedésiek. A jobb oldal pedig magától értetődően a: gyógyítók, bájitalmesterek és a varázslény felügyeletesek. A mágikus sportok ügyintézői se essenek pánikba, őket a foglalkozásuk révén külön helyeztük el, az első emelet jobb oldali felén. Mivel több időt töltenek majd a parkban és a pályán stratégiákat átrágva, így praktikusabbnak láttuk. A közös helyiséget természetesen ők is ugyan úgy használhatják.   
  
Ron kezdetben valóban elsápadt egy kicsit, de most halkan fellélegzett, bár arcán ott maradt a fintor, mellyel nem tetszését fejezte ki az egész helyzet miatt. Akárhogy is nézte, így valamennyire el lesz szigetelve barátaitól. Ráadásul Harry és Hermione kapásból egy folyosón is lesznek.   
  
Levin folytatta.   
  
– Ezeket felsoroltam most ugyan, de minden folyosóra ki lesz írva a szakotok neve, hogy kezdetben el ne keveredjetek. Természetesen a szobátokon névtábla jelzi majd, hogy ki lakja, amit két társatokkal osztotok meg. Azon belül mindent saját ízlésetek szerint alakíthattok, így akinek ahogy hallottam korábban, nem tetszett a klubhelyiség hangulata, most majd kiélheti lakberendezői hajlamait.   
  
A diákok bólintottak, hogy tökéletesen felfogták a tájékoztatót, majd indultak is tovább a férfi nyomában, aki lefelé tartott a lépcsőn, hogy megmutassa a második emelet elrendezését is.   
  
– Amint már említettem, jobbra, az épület kiugrójában kapnak szállást a mágikus sportok tanulói, és pár kisebb terem, amiben elméletet hallgathatnak. A lépcsőtől balra a nagy előadót találjátok, oda most nem viszlek be titeket, szerintem bőven elég lesz holnap kezdenetek – fejezte be Levin, láthatóan elegendőnek találva a száraz magyarázkodást.   
  
Visszasétált a lejárathoz, és szembefordult a diákokkal.   
  
– Most pedig induljunk le az étkezőbe, rátok fér egy kis pihenés és finom vacsora a sok újdonság után. Arról a néhány szabályról, amihez tartanotok kell magatokat, ott kaptok majd tájékoztatást.   
  
A társaság máris lelkesebben követte lefelé, hiszen osztották a férfi nézetét, hát még Ron, aki szokásához mérten megjegyezte, hogy már épp ideje, mert úgy is éhes volt.   
  
Az étkezőbe lépve felfedezték, hogy nem egészen olyan az elrendezése, mint a Roxfortból megszokhatták. Kisebb asztalok voltak szanaszét elrendezve, és maga a terem sem volt olyan hatalmas, elvégre a tanulók létszáma is jóval kisebb volt, hiszen a Magistrába csupán a jól teljesítő és ide jelentkező diákok kerülhettek. A konyhába vezető ajtó tárva nyitva állt, amin ki–be lebegtek a különféle tálcák megrakodva, attól függően, hogy ki milyen ételt rendelt magának.   
  
A három jó barát leült egy az ablakhoz közelebbi asztalhoz, és Levint, aki még mindig mellettük haladt, Harry szintén meg akart invitálni magukhoz, ám a férfi csak mosolyogva megrázta a fejét, és elindult a tanároknak fenntartott asztalok felé.   
  
A fiú csodálkozva fordult utána, de már nem tudta megszólítani.   
  
Mikor leült, Ron már mohón sorolta is, hogy mi mindent szeretne a tányérján látni, miután Hermionétól értesült róla, hogy személyre szabottan kapják az ételt, és nem jelenik meg előttük a választék az asztalon.   
  
– Csirkés–sonkás pástétom, sült hús, főtt krumplival és salátával, paradicsom, csokoládé puding és eperfagylalt…  
  
Hermione és Harry furcsán nézett a fiúra, aki még mindig sorolta volna, mit is szeretne, mire Harry elvigyorodott és szóvá tette.   
  
– Csak nem éhes vagy, Ron? – kérdezte, mikor a vörös fiú már csillogó szemmel figyelte a felé közeledő jócskán megpakolt tálcát.   
  
Néhány percre rá már barátai is megkapták a saját rendelésüket, így jóízűen falatozni kezdtek. Az étel igazán finom volt, és valahogy élvezetesebb, hogy pontosan azt kapták, amihez igazán kedvük és gusztusok volt.   
  
Mikor már nagyjából befejezték az étkezést, Hermione megbökte a fiúkat, hogy figyeljenek, mert Levin szóra emelkedett.   
  
– Üdvözlök mindenkit! A nevem Levin Marvel, és mint a Magistra igazgatója – ezen szavakra, Harry, aki éppen kortyolt egyet a töklevéből, azonnal félrenyelt, és fulladozni kezdett. Hermione, aki legalább annyira döbbentnek tűnt, gyorsan hátba veregette.   
  
– Harry, jól vagy?   
  
– Remekül – köhögte a fiú, miközben visszanézett az igazgatóra, aki folytatta.   
  
– Mivel már felnőttek vagytok, feltételezzük, hogy a rend fenntartása nem okoz problémát. Így a tanári kar nem határoz meg különösebben betartott szabályokat. Az étkezések meghatározott időben történnek, aki enni szeretne, abban az egy órában teheti meg. Ha önhibáján kívül, valamilyen oknál fogva lemaradna, a konyháról kérhet utólag pár falatot. A tanítás reggel nyolc órakor kezdődik, minden szakon más–más beosztással és gyakorlati órával. A hármas csoportokhoz beosztott felügyelő tanárok tartoznak, akikhez fordulhattok, ha problémátok adódik. Miután véget ér a vacsora, mindenki menjen fel a saját körzetébe, ahol már a kifejezetten a rájuk vonatkozó útmutatásokat hallgathatják meg az említett tanerőktől.   
  
Körbenézett, hogy mindenki értette–e, és tisztában van–e az imént elhangzottakkal, majd folytatta, furcsa mód egyenesen Harry szemébe nézve, és kissé elmosolyodott.   
  
– Tehát, mivel én vagyok az igazgató, és én magam is aurorként tevékenykedem – jelentőségteljesen a zöld szemekbe nézett, hogy érti–e a ki nem mondott utalást rá, hogy „és a Rend tagjaként” –, én kaptam meg az Elit csapatot, akikbe az átoktörők, aurorok és amneziátorok tartoznak. Minden szak tanulóinak más–más színű talárja lesz, a könnyebb besorolásuk érdekében is, amit szintén odafönt vehetnek majd át. Ezek után azt hiszem, már csak jó tanulást kívánhatok, és kellemes berendezkedést.   
  
Ezek után Levin még helyet foglalt pár percre, Harryék pedig összedugták a fejüket, hogy megtárgyalják ezt az új helyzetet, majd elköszöntek Rontól, és elindultak a távozó igazgató nyomában.   
  
Hermione útközben izgatottan odasúgta Harrynek:  
  
– Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen tanár lesz. Így elég… hát, szabad szelleműnek tűnik.   
  
– És az mióta baj? – kérdezte Harry felvont szemöldökkel. – Legalább nem mindenki olyan merev, mint Piton és McGalagony volt.   
  
Hermione erre nem mondott semmit, inkább besoroltak társaik közé, akik összegyűltek a szállásuk előtti folyosón, az ott álló Levin előtt. Miközben a felügyelő tanáruk tovább folytatta a megkezdett tájékoztatást, Harry érdeklődve vizsgálta a társait, hogy mégis kikkel került egy csoportba, és örömmel fedezte fel, hogy nem egy ismerős arc is feltűnik a tömegben, akikkel váltott is pár szót a Roxfortban, vagy épp tanította őket a DS–ben.   
  
Aztán egy fiúra azonnal visszakapta a tekintetét, mert az előbb csupán felületesen átfutott rajta, majd tudatosult benne, hogy kit is látott valójában, de nem igazán akart hinni a szemének. A hirtelen szőke haj, a magas, vékony termet és sápadt bőr túlságosan rossz emlékeket hozott elő.   
  
Még az ütő is megállt benne, mikor rájött, hogy Draco Malfoyt látja a tömegben.


	5. Első nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harryék megkapják az egyen talárjukat, kialakul kik lesznek a szobatársaik, és túlesnek az első napjukon, ami a szokásukhoz híven nem megy a legegyszerűbben.

Harry csak nézett, és remélte, hogy álmodik. Rémálmodik. Egykori mardekáros ellenfele unottan hallgatta Levin előadását, majd elfordította a fejét, és egyenesen Harry szemébe nézett. Arcán gúnyos mosoly játszott, ahogy a másikat figyelte, míg a zöld szemek összeszűkültek.   
  
Harry ahogy túljutott a sokkon, hogy Malfoy is a tömegben van, elfordította a tekintetét, mert érezte, hogy Hermione erősen a karjába kapaszkodik. Kérdőn nézett a lányra, akin látta, hogy alig egy másodperce még maga is a szőke fiút nézte.   
  
\- Velünk lesz egy csoportban? – kérdezte halkan.   
  
\- Remélem, hogy nem - felelte Harry sötéten. – Bár legalább Ron nincs itt. Valószínűleg rosszabbul reagálna, mint mi. Attól tartok azonban, hogy nagy eséllyel ugyanazon órákon fog részt venni, mint mi.  
  
Harry összeszűkült szemmel még visszapillantott Malfoyra, remélve, hogy ezúttal nem lesz olyan szörnyű a fiú viselkedése, mint amit megszoktak tőle a Roxfortban. Aztán tekintetével visszatért Levinre, aki éppen az órarendről tartott tájékoztatást.  
  
\- Iránytantervet tartunk, ami azt jelenti, hogy nem rögtön minden tantárgyba fogunk belekóstolni, és azok közül is először pár elméleti tárggyal kezdünk, majd csak azután a gyakorlati ismeretekkel. Varázslójogot minden szakunk oktatunk majd, mely órákat a nagy előadóban tartjuk. A Roxfortból érkezők bizonyára örülnek fognak a hírnek, miszerint az előadásokat Albus Dumbledore fogja tartani.   
  
Néhányan meglepődtek, mások elmosolyodtak, Harry pedig tisztán látta Draco arcán, hogy egy jellegzetes Malfoy-féle fintor jelenik meg. Jól emlékezett még rá, hogy Lucius hányszor próbálta eltávolítani az idős mágust az igazgatói posztjáról – alkalmatlanság vádjával.  
  
\- Ezen felül további oktatók közbenjárásával betekintést nyerhettek a szakotokhoz mérten a bűbájtani ismeretekbe, az aurortörténetbe, és az ősi mágia alapelemeibe. A gyakorlati óráitok nagyrésze közös elbírás alá kerül, és nem egy elismert szaktekintély vezet majd be te titeket a védekezés, az átoktörés, és párbaj rejtelmeibe. Tovább nem is húzom az időt, menjetek pihenjetek le, és válasszatok szobát. Az ajtón lévőn táblára automatikusan gravírozódik ki a nevetek, így mindenki számára nyilvánvaló lesz, ki melyik szobát lakja. Másnap már viselnetek kell az egyen talárt, mely az átoktörők esetében mélylila színt, az amneziátoroknak sötétbarnát jelent, míg az aurorok esetében bordó, akár a mestervizsga után, a későbbi munkájuk során.   
  
Draco jól hallhatóan felhorkant a szín említésére, és nem túl jól palástolva félhangosan megjegyezte:  
  
\- Megnézhetik, ha én itt griffendéles színű talárt veszek magamra.  
  
Harry azonnal gúnyosan elvigyorodott, és felé fordult.  
  
\- Ó Malfoy, senkinek nem fogsz hiányozni, ha már most megkímélsz minket a társaságodtól – szólt vissza a fiúnak.   
  
\- Várjanak még ezzel uraim – hallatszott ismét Levin hangja a félbeszakított előadás után visszavéve a szót -, egyenlőre én is itt vagyok. – Itt a férfi kék szemei Dracóra szegeződtek. – Attól tartok, nem segíthetünk Mr. Malfoy problémáján, de ha mindenképpen mardekárzöld színt szeretne magának, talán jelentkezzen át a bájitalmesteri szakirányra.   
  
Harry elégedetten hallotta ki az igazgató hangjából az enyhe megvetést, ami egyértelműen mutatta a Malfoy család iránti ellenszenvét. Nem is csoda, ha belegondolt, hogy előző találkozásuk éppen egy Rend gyűlésen történt, következésképpen Levin tökéletesen tisztában volt Lucius Malfoy háborúban betöltött szerepével.   
  
Draco erre csak felsőbbségesen visszanézett, hiszen természetesen nem tudott mit reagálni a megjegyzésre.  
  
\- Azt tartsák észben, hogy a kollégáim folyamatos jelentéseket fognak tenni a teljesítményükről, és nem szándékozom hagyni, hogy pont az elit csapatom ne vegye kellően komolyan a feladataikat, hiszen ők fogják a legfelelősségteljesebb munkákat betölteni a társadalmunkban. Nos, ha nincs további probléma, akkor nyugovóra térhetünk – intett a folyosók felé Levin, majd jó éjt kívánva maga is elindult a lakosztálya felé.  
  
Hermione kissé bizonytalanul nézett Harryre, hiszen ha nem is sok időre, de elválnak az útjaik az idegen környezetben. A fiú ezt látva biztatóan rámosolygott, és mielőtt elindult volna az aurorok lakrésze felé, finoman megszorította a lány kezét, és kedves azt mondta:  
  
\- Holnap úgy is találkozunk, nem fogsz elveszni.  
  
Erre már Hermione is elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Reggel azért várj meg itt a klubhelyiségben, és majd együtt menjünk le.  
  
Harry bólintott, és mindketten a szállásuk felé indultak. Így mivel ők maradtak utoljára, a fiú nem tudta megfigyelni, hogy Malfoy melyik irányba indult. Majd holnap úgy is kiderül – gondolta sötéten.  
  
A folyosóra érve látta, hogy sokan még odakint tanakodnak, kivel is osszák meg szobájukat erre a tanévre. A mozgolódás szélén megpillantotta a DS-ből is ismert Michael Cornert, aki meglátva őt, odaintette magához.   
  
\- Szia Harry – köszöntötte barátságosan. – Ha te is beleegyezel, akkor már csak egy embert kell találnunk magunk mellé.   
  
Harry jóváhagyólag bólintott, és tekintete a megmaradt társaira fordult. Nem túl lelkesen vette észre, hogy nagyon úgy tűnt, leginkább olyan emberek maradtak, akikkel korábbi tapasztalatai alapján nem szívesen került volna egy légtérbe, főleg éjszaka – mikor védtelenül alaszik.  
  
Ekkor egy ismerős arc fordult felé, akiben felismerte az egykori mardekáros Blaise Zambinit. Még mielőtt bármit reagálhatott volna, mellette Michael számára ismeretlen indíttatásból majd hogy nem lelkesen intett oda a barna hajú fiúnak.  
  
\- Nahát, egy újabb Roxfortos – kezdett bele, mire Zambini felvonta a szemöldökét, és furcsa pillantást vetett Harryre. – Ha még nincs meg a két lakótársad, akár csatlakozhatnál hozzánk.  
  
Blaise hallgatott, és az egykori griffendéles tekintetét kutatta, aki állta a pillantását, s Harrynek olyan érzése támadt, hogy a fiú több szempontot is mérlegel, mielőtt választ adna. Természetesen nem számított rá, hogy a mardekáros igent mond, ezért meglepte, hogy Zambini egy mély sóhaj után mégis rábólintott Michael ajánlatára.  
  
\- Rendben – mondta halkan, azzal elindult feléjük.   
  
Harry nem akart ellenségeskedni, ezért kissé feszülten követte a másik két fiút az egyik még szabadon lévő szobába. Miután kiosztották egymás közt az ágyakat, s ezzel véglegesítették a választásukat, a még nyitott ajtón elhelyezett kis táblán egy arany villanás kíséretében megjelenik mindhármuk neve.  
  
A helyfoglalást követően megjelentek személyes ládáik, hogy lakájosabbá tehessék, és kicsomagolhassák magukkal hozott holmijukat. Furcsa feszült csöndben álltak neki a pakolásnak, a rendelkezésükre álló ruhásszekrénybe, és az ágyaik melletti éjjeliszekrényen megjelent az egyen talárjuk.   
  
Míg érezhetően Harryt és Blaise-t zavarta egymás közelsége, ezzel szemben Michael elégedetten vette birtokba maga kis lakrészét. Harry biztosra vette, hogy szüksége lesz jó pár napra ahhoz, hogy megszokja a mardekáros fiú közelségét. Eltökélte magát, hogy pálcáját is leginkább a párnája alatt fogja tartani, biztos, ami biztos alapon.  
  
Magában arra gondolt, hogy reméli, Hermionénak nagyobb szerencséje lett a számára jutó lakótársaival. Csak fél füllel figyelt Michaelre, aki egyfolytában a nyarából mesélt, és nem úgy tűnt, mint akit nagyon zavarna ez a helyzet.  
  
Közben Zambini elment letusolni, majd váltva egymást, ők is letudták. Csendben lefekvéshez készülődtek, majd ágyba bújtak, és Harry megkönnyebbülve fújt egyet, hogy Michael végre elhallgatott.   
  
Harrynek nem jött rögtön álom a szemére, izgatottan várta, mi mindent tanulhat még meg ebben az új iskolában, ami később segítségére lehet a Voldemort elleni harcban. Nem voltak illúziói, biztos volt benne, hogy ez az éve sem lesz eseménytelen, de most, hogy már a barátaival együtt felnőttek voltak, és rendtagok, bízott benne, hogy sokkal eredményesebben sikerül majd megoldaniuk az eléjük kerülő akadályokat.  
  


**oO{~M~}Oo**

  
  
Harry miután reggel elkészült, magára kapta bordó talárját, és mielőtt a túl lelkesnek tűnő Corner csatlakozhatott volna, gyorsan kislisszolt a szobából Hermione elé.  
  
A lány már ott várt rá a sok auror közül kitűnve barna talárjában, mellettük és körülöttük megannyi mélylila és barna öltözetes mágussal. Harry csak mosolygott mindenkire, aki köszöntötte, s legnagyobb bánatára ez szinte minden jelenlévőt magába foglalt. A hírneve, akár hová ment, kitartott.   
  
\- Jó reggelt! - ért oda Hermione mellé. – Minden rendben?   
  
A lány bólintott.   
  
\- Azt leszámítva, hogy nem aludtam annyit, mint szerettem volna, megvagyok. Két egykori hollóhátas lánnyal kerültem egy szobába, akikkel sokszor ültünk le tanulni a Roxfort könyvtárában. Megvitattunk pár tudományos kérdést – Harry ennél a bejelentésnél csak a fejét rázta. Barátja soha ki nem merülő tudásvágya minden alkalommal megdöbbentette.   
  
\- Örülök, hogy barátokkal kerültél össze. Nekem nem volt olyan szerencsém – fintorodott el kissé a fiú. – Michael Corner remélhetőleg nem lesz rossz, amint végre kifogy a nyári kalandjai állandó ecseteléséből – Hermione elvigyorodott. – Kíváncsi vagyok, mit szólna hozzá, ha elmesélném neki, hogy velem mi minden történt. A másik pedig Zambini.   
  
Hermione most elkomolyodott.   
\- Akkor nem érezheted magad túl felszabadultnak. Jobb lesz óvatosnak lenned.   
  
\- Én is így gondolom – értett egyet Harry. – Talán valamilyen védő bűbáj jól jön majd az ágyam köré, ha fáradtan esünk vissza a gyakorlatok után.   
  
Hermione belekarolt, s jelezte, hogy induljanak.   
  
\- Menjünk enni. Már most lesz pár dolog, amit mesélhetünk Ronnak.   
  
\- Az már igaz. Őt már egészen biztos ott találjuk az ebédlőben – vigyorodott el.   
  
Hermione nevetett.   
  
\- Ha van valami, amit szeret, az a gyomra – értett egyet.   
  
Sokan indultak meg reggelizni, beszélgetve és izgatottan várva az első órákat. Itt már nagyobb volt az önállóságuk, mint régi iskoláikban, ugyan akkor ezzel arányosan az elvárás is nőtt. Komoly mestervizsgára készültek, kiképzéssel, ki-ki védelmi feladatokkal, felelősséggel. Már nem egy egyszerű tanév várt rájuk év végi vizsgával, hanem a hátralévő életükre való felkészítés, ami jelen pillanatban úgy állt, hogy egy komoly háborúban való részvétellel kezdődik.   
  
Vörös hajú barátjukat már valóban az egyik asztalnál találták, ahogy éppen csillogó szemekkel figyelte miként érkezett meg elé a repülő tálca, az általa kívánt reggelijével a tetején. Elindultak felé a diákok között szlalomozva, s Ron vigyorogva fogadta őket.   
  
\- Sziasztok! Kérjetek valami finomat, higgyétek el, szinte bármit megkaphattok – nézett le az asztalon fekvő tálcájára. Azon mindenféle fogás szerepelt gyümölcslével körítve. Pirítós, tojás, lekvár, szalonna…  
  
\- Azt látjuk – jegyezte meg Harry kissé fintorogva. Rosszul is lenne, ha mindazt meg kellene ennie, amit Ron mind maga elé kért. – Észrevehetően az étvágyad a régi, nem érhetett semmilyen lelki megrázkódtatás az éjszaka folyamán – mondta, miközben Hermionéval leültek az asztalhoz.   
  
\- Tényleg nem – felelte Ron tele szájjal. – A szobák szépek, a fiúkkal jól kijövök, még a Hugrabug csapatából is bekerült az egyik hajtó közénk. És nálatok?  
  
Hermione és Harry összenéztek.   
  
\- Malfoy is itt van, bár még nem tudjuk pontosan melyikünk csoporttársaként – mondta aztán Harry.   
  
Ron hirtelen úgy tűnt, félrenyelte az ételt, és rájuk bámult, addig Hermione viszont a fejét rázva Harryre nézett.   
  
\- Gondolkodj egy kicsit, tegnap mennyire felhördült a bordó szín említésére. Nyilván nem tette volna, ha nem fenyegetné az a veszély, hogy viselnie kell.   
  
Most Harry nézett nagyot, ahogy ráébredt, valószínűleg barátjának igaza van. Este nem volt ugyan alkalma, hogy megfigyelje, merre megy lefeküdni Malfoy, de a talár színére tett megjegyzése így már valóban egyértelműnek tűnt.   
  
\- Utálom, hogy mindig igazad van – morogta Hermionénak.   
  
Ron egyikükről a másikra nézett.   
  
\- Most komolyan együtt lesz órátok Malfoyjal? És ha edzés címén rátok támad?   
  
Harry szarkasztikusan elmosolyodott.   
  
\- Szeretném látni a próbálkozásait.   
  
Hermione rosszallóan nézett rá.   
  
\- Azért nem kellene már az első héten kirúgatnod magad.   
  
Ron viszont elvigyorodott, neki ugyanis nagyon tetszett az ötlet, hogy barátja jó alaposan elintézze azt a beképzelt kis görényt.   
  
\- Ugyan – legyintett Harry. – Levin eddig nem úgy tűnt, hogy ilyen szigorral intézné a dolgokat. Pedig szinte mindig ott volt mellettünk.   
  
\- Ennyi erővel gondolj bele, hányszor repülhettünk volna a Roxfortból is párbajozás címén is akár – jegyezte meg Ron szintén tele tömött szájjal.   
  
\- Attól még nem ezt kéne alapul vennünk – jegyezte meg Hermione helytelenítő hangon.   
  
Harry megjegyzésére viszont már elgondolkodó arcot vágott, ami eddigi tapasztalataik szerint sosem jelentett jót. Rendszerint észre vett valamit, ami eddig a fiúknak nem tűnt fel.   
  
\- Mi baj? – kérdezett rá Harry észrevéve viselkedését.   
  
Hermione egy pillanatig habozott, és elnézett a tanári asztal felé, majd visszafordult barátaihoz.   
  
\- Nektek nem furcsa, hogy éppen Levin keze alá kerültünk, és valahogy mindig a közelünkben van? A Rend gyűlésen úgy tűnt, Dumbledore-ral és Pitonnal is meglehetősen jó kapcsolatban van. Nem feltétlen a pozíciója miatt.   
  
Harry ezen elgondolkodott, ugyanis még emlékezett rá, hogy a gyűlés végén Dumbledore még bent tartott a férfit, hogy váltson vele pár szót. Eleve hátborzongató volt, ahogy összemosolyogtak Pitonnal. A bájitalmestert még talán őszintén mosolyogni sem nagyon látta, nem hogy kedvelt volna bárkit is. Vele pedig főként jól láthatóan baráti kapcsolatra törekedett a jelenlegi igazgatójuk. Hermionénak igaza lehet.   
  
\- Tudsz valamit róluk? – kérdezte a lányt.   
  
\- Nos, azt tudom, hogy a Dumbledore, Piton és Marvel család mind ősi varázsló dinasztia. Aranyvérű, nagy hatalmú mágusok fontos társadalmi szerepkörrel és befolyással. Mint láthatjuk, kettő a két legelitebb iskola igazgatója, míg Piton a legelismertebb bájitalmester és nem egy mágia ág szaktekintélye.   
  
Harry erre csak elhúzta a száját, mert ez még semmit nem javított a férfi kibírhatatlan viselkedésén és modorán. Felőle aztán maga Merlin is lehetett volna.   
  
Ron úgy tűnt, hogy végre jól lakott, míg barátai éppen csak pár falattal tudták le a reggelijüket, aztán felállt, és onnan nézett le rájuk.   
  
\- Na, nekem máris jól indul a napom. Odakint kezdünk egy stratégiai oktatással, amit rögtön a gyakorlatban is bemutathatunk. Seprűn indul a tanév! – vigyorgott Harryre. – Az órák után találkozhatnánk a parkban lévő hídnál.   
  
A többiek rábólintottak, bár Harry nem látszott hasonló lelkesedés.   
  
\- Persze, nekem meg száraz elmélettel kezdődik, és meghallgathatom az aurortörténet bizonyára halálosan izgalmas levezetéseit.   
  
Hermione azonban máris lelkesen készülődött.   
  
\- Oh, hiszen bevezetnek minket a bűbájtan magasiskolájába, olyan tudással elárasztva minket, ami miatt inkább boldogoknak kéne lennetek, nem hogy elhúzni a szátokat.   
  
\- Mintha nem tudnád már kívülről az összes könyvet, amit olvastál – jegyezte meg Ron, aztán intett nekik, és elindult kifelé az ebédlőből. Harry még hallani vélte, amint vörös hajú barátja távozó félben gúnyosan az orra alá morogja, hogy „akár elsőben, a Wingardium Levioooosa.”  
  
Mosolyogva csóválta meg a fejét, majd maga is a kijelölt terme felé vette az irányt, lényegesen kevesebb lelkesedéssel, mint Hermione.   
  
Nagyjából a helyiség közepén foglalt helyet, nem akart túlzottan szem előtt lenni, már így is túlzott figyelmet kapott bármerre is járt. A tanáruk, Warren Hamer a bemutatkozása alapján egykor maga is aurorként dolgozott, majd a nyugdíjazása után vállalt tanári állást, bár Harrynek összehasonlítva Mordonnal az az érzése támadt, hogy Rémszemhez képest elég puhány alak lehetett már fénykorában is. Biztonságba visszavonult egy kiválóan védett iskolába, míg Alastor továbbra is harcolt a Rend oldalán.   
  
Ehhez mérten az előadása sem volt tele izgalommal. Pontosan olyan unalmas, szakadattal és évszámmal teli száraz tananyag volt, amire számított. Kísértetiesen Binns egykori mágiatörténet óráit juttatta az eszébe.   
  
Jegyzetet készítenie muszáj volt, ezúttal nem ült mellette Hermione, akiről később lemásolhatta volna, noha egyfolytában azon kapta magát, hogy figyelme minduntalan elkalandozik, és a kinti tájat bámulja, ahol Ron talán már vidáman repdes a seprűjén.   
  
Körbehordozta tekintetét a csoporttársain is, és érdekes módon Malfoyt sehol sem látta. Jól kezdődik – gondolta magában. A szőke fiú máris ellógta az első órát. Bizonyára az ő fensőbbséges intellektusának nem tűnt megfelelőnek az unalmas tananyag, és helyette ki tudja, hol keveri a bajt. Na nem mintha hiányzott volna neki, de majd ha Levin a körmére néz, vagy rájön, akkor azonban szívesen ott lenne. Lehet, hogy az igazgató nem tűnik szigorúnak, de olyan embernek sem, aki hagyja, hogy kijátsszák.   
  
Aztán már csak azon vette észre magát, hogy a gondolataiból az szakítja ki, hogy a többiek pakolászni kezdtek mellette, jelezve, hogy vége az órának. Örömmel követte a példájukat, és máris az udvarra vezető folyosón felé vette az útját.   
  
Odakint remek idő volt, még nem kezdődtek el az őszi esőzések, most még alkalmas volt a park sétákra, beszélgetésekre, szórakozásra. Nem sietett, a távolban látta, hogy Ron és csoporttársai most ereszkednek le a földre, így eltart még barátjának egy darabig, hogy odaérjen a megbeszélt helyre.   
  
Ellenben Hermione már ott várt rá, a korlátnak támaszkodva, és a vízben mozgó lényeket nézegette elmélázva.   
  


[ ](http://s229.photobucket.com/albums/ee38/mellonsarts/?action=view&current=5fejezethez-hid.jpg)

  
  
  
\- Szia! – köszönt a lánynak, mikor mellé ért. – Milyen volt az első órád?   
  
Hermione felé fordult, és szeme csillogásából látszott, hogy valóban sok számára fontos információval gazdagodott.   
  
\- Remek – mondta a szokottól eltérő tömörséggel. – A részletekre nem térek ki, mert tudom, hogy nem nagyon értékelnéd, de a tanárunk érti a dolgát, és egész érdekesen vezeti fel az óra anyagát.   
  
Harry bólintott.   
  
\- Én nem számolhatok be hasonló élményről. Az előadás éppen olyan unalmas volt, amint amire számítottam. Elég, ha annyit mondok, hogy a professzorunk második neve nyugodtan lehetne Binns.   
  
Hermione felnevetett, majd csodálkozva nézett el Harry válla fölött a háta mögé.   
  
\- Mi az? – kérdezte a fiú, s maga is megfordult. – Oh, Malfoy. Már órán is feltűnt, hogy nem tisztelt meg minket a társaságával.   
  
A szőke fiú a park ellentétes végéből közeledett a híd felé, láthatóan most tartva vissza az iskola épületébe. Egyértelmű, hogy eddig nem ott járt, ahol lennie kellett volna. Bordó talárja ugyan rajta volt, bár alighanem csak ezzel akarta kiemelni a többi tanuló számára, hogy nem ajánlatos belé kötni, hiszen az iskola elit csoportjához tartozik. Sajnos Harrynek már korábban is feltűnt, hogy néhányan hajlamosak lenézni a többi szak tanulóit, amiért nem olyan magas szintre jutottak, mint ők.   
  
Jellemző – gondolta -, hogy Malfoy éppen ezen emberek közé tartozik. Tekintetével követte a fiú mozgását, aki lassan odaért melléjük. Nem számított rá, hogy Malfoy szó nélkül halad majd el mellettük.   
  
\- Mi van, Potter, ilyen érdekes látványt nyújtok? – szólt oda gúnyos hangon.   
  
Harry hasonlóan reagált.   
  
\- Az mindenképpen érdekes, hogy rögtön szükségét láttad az iskolakerülésnek. Ilyen remek képességeid lennének?   
  
Malfoy felszegte kissé az állát.   
  
\- Ez magától értetődik. És különben sem tartozik rád, hogy merre járok.   
  
\- Ne ringasd magad tévhitbe, egyáltalán nem okoz majd álmatlan éjszakákat a számomra, hogy kitaláljam, mit csináltál a tanóra látogatása helyett. Bár semmi jót, abban biztos vagyok – felelte Harry, és megunva a beszélgetést, inkább visszafordult Hermione felé.   
  
Malfoynak azonban úgy tűnt, még van mondanivalója.   
  
\- Már megint a szokásos magas lóról beszélsz, Potter? Látom, a beképzeltségedet ennyi idő alatt sem sikerült levetkőznöd.   
  
\- Összetévesztesz magaddal, Malfoy? – kérdezte Harry félvállról.   
  
A szőke fiút egyre jobban idegesítette, hogy láthatóan a másik alig akar tudomást venni róla, mintha egy senki lenne, akivel még szóba állnia sem érdemes.   
  
\- Az arrogancia és a nagy semmire való felvágás inkább a te családod reszortja – folytatta Harry, hogy végre elérje Draco távozását. A hatás azonban ellentétes volt.   
  
Malfoy sápadt arcán haragos kifejezés tűnt fel, és Harry látta, amint jobb kezével pálcája után nyúlt. Most már nem féloldalasan nézett rá, hanem jobbnak látta egészen a szőke felé fordulni, és kissé próbálta Hermionét is takarni, ha ész nélkül átkozódni kezdene.   
  
\- Nincs kedvem veled párbajozni, Malfoy. Hát hiányzik neked egy vereség? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel.   
  
\- Honnan veszed, hogy te nyernél? – vicsorogta a szőke.   
  
Hermione jobbnak látta közbeszólni.   
  
\- A helyedben, Malfoy, már a lógás ténye is elég lenne a számomra, hiszen az igazgató már eleve erről is értesülni fog, hát még, ha leállsz ok nélkül, rögtön az első nap párbajozni Harryvel.   
  
\- Hozzád nem szóltam, sárvérű! – vetette oda Draco válaszul a lánynak, mire Harry zöld szemei megvillantak. – Nem hagynék ki egy ilyen remek lehetőséget Potter megalázására.   
  
\- Álmodik a nyomor, Malfoy – felelte Harry, és most már az ő kezében is ott volt a pálca.   
  
\- Majd meglátjuk – sziszegte a szőke, és a következő pillanatban lendítette a pálcáját.   
  
Harry résen volt, és Malfoy rengeteg dolgot nem tudott a nyáron való fejlődéséről, így biztos volt benne, hogy ez a párbaj alapjában egy elvetélt próbálkozás. Könnyedén védte a felé közeledő átkot, majd egy egyszerű lendítéssel távolabb taszította a másikat.   
  
\- Még most hagyd abba! – szólt rá. – Nem hinném, hogy van bármiféle esélyed.   
  
Ezzel azonban csak még jobban feldühítette Malfoyt, aki egy aljas cselhez folyamodott. Ahelyett, hogy Harryt támadta volna, hirtelen elfordította a pálcáját, és Hermionét vette célba, tudva, hogy ezzel a fiún is üthet, és az idegesítő libát is megleckéztetheti.   
  
Harry gyorsan Hermione felé ugrott, és arrébb lökte az átok útjából, védve azt, és viszont támadva. Nagy erejű ártást indított viszonzásul Malfoy felé, ám közben ő maga is kibillent az egyensúlyából, és a következő pillanatban a korlátnak tántorodva találta magát. Már nem sikerült kellően megkapaszkodnia, így átfordult rajta, és a híd aljában, a vízben kötött ki.   
  
Egy kiáltást még hallott, aztán egy az övéhez hasonlatos csobbanást, pár a híd köveiből származó darab vízbeérkezésével egyetemben. Szitkozódva, gyorsan felpattant, és a híd alatt átnézett a túloldalra, még éppen látva, ahogy Draco nem túl elegánsan a vízben fetreng lerázva magáról pár érdeklődve rátapadó élőlényt. A szőke arca undorodó fintorba kövült, ám tekintete, amivel Harryt tartotta szemmel, lángolt a haragtól.   
  
Körülötte a híd egyes darabja feküdtek, mutatva, hogy nem olyan finoman érkezett és hagyta el a hidat, mint ellenfele.   
  
Aztán feltápászkodott, majd vizesen, derékig elmerülve, csapzottan néztek ismét szembe egymással.   
  
\- Harry, jól vagy? – hangzott a feje fölül Hermione aggódó hangja.   
  
\- Csodásan – morogta vissza, lefejtve a kezéről egy furcsa növénydarabot. – Ez az ökör itt – bökött Dracóra -, sosem gondolkodik.   
  
\- Fogd be a szád, Potter, vagy ismét a vízben találhatod magad.   
  
\- Eddig sem mutattál semmit, miért pont most hatna meg a fenyegetésed? – kérdezte gúnyosan.   
  
\- Te…! – dühöngött Malfoy, de átkot már nem volt ideje lőni, ugyanis ekkor egy túlságosan ismerős hang csatlakozott a szóváltáshoz.   
  
\- Örülnék, ha kimászva onnan, megtisztelnének minket a parton a jelenlétükkel.   
  
Harry megdermedt, és inkább nem is akart a hang forrása felé nézni, ellenben Draco azonnal arra kapta a fejét, és gyorsan leengedte a pálcáját, mintha rajta kapták volna valamin. A szúrós, fekete szemek majdhogynem csúnyább pillantást vetettek a szőkére, mint magára Harryre, ami egy kissé megdöbbentette a fiút.   
  
Talán Piton megfenyegette Malfoyt, hogy viselkedjen rendesen? Elvégre ki tudja milyen céllal került éppen az aurorok közé. Pitonban pedig továbbra sem bízott jobban.   
  
\- Pottertől elvárható ugyan az ésszerűtlen viselkedés, és ki tudja, talán minden vágya ruhástól megmártózni a folyó vizében, de magától többet vártam volna, Mr. Malfoy – folytatta a bájitalmester, miután csapzottan visszaküzdötték magukat a hídra.   
  
Harryt azonban jobban zavarta az a tény, hogy Piton mellett állva észrevette Levin alakját.


	6. Új tanár - régi ismerős

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az első nap még mindig tartogat meglepetéseket - mivel még közel sincs vége: a délutáni Párbaj szakkörön Harry egy régi ismerőssel is találkozik, aminek a következményei hasonlóak lesznek a roxforti első évével.

Hermione rögtön odalépett Harryhez, és aggódva vizsgálgatta végig, biztosan nem érte-e sérülés. A fiatal férfi nem igazán törődött vele, többnyire csak türelmetlenül kitörölte a szeméből, az odalógó tincseit, de zöld tekintete a másik három jelenlévőt pásztázta rendületlenül.   
  
Éppen ezért csodálkozva fordult egy pillanatra Hermione felé, mikor az meglendítve pálcáját, rendbe tette öltözetét, egy kellemes szárító bűbáj segítségével. Harry nem is értette, hogy nem jutott eszébe már neki is ez a megoldás. Így egy kissé zavartan szólalt meg.  
  
– Köszönöm – motyogta.   
  
Hermione elmosolyodott.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen nekem kellene megköszönnöm – emlékeztette rá barátját, miből is indult ki ez az egész helyzet. – Nem engedtél Malfoy provokálásának, de úgy tűnik, ő egy cseppet sem változott.  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát.   
  
– Nem számítottam tőle egyébre.   
  
Aztán visszafordult az említett felé, s felhúzott szemöldökkel figyelte, Piton miként vonja dühösen félre a szőkét, valamit halkan, villámló tekintettel magyarázva neki. Bármit is mondott, Malfoy elsápadt tőle, és összeszorította az ajkait. Habár Harry biztos volt benne, hogy az egykori mardekáros szívesen visszaszólna neki, ráfogva az egész incidenst, de láthatóan Piton mondanivalójának nagyobb fajsúlya volt annál, mint hogy megengedjen magának egy ilyen, amúgy is felesleges megjegyzést.   
  
Ezért Draco többnyire csak komoly arccal bólintott, s különös arckifejezéssel nézett vissza Harryre. Ám ekkor már nem volt harag a vonásain, csupán kiismerhetetlen, majdhogynem érdeklődő kifejezés. A másiknak ez a legkevésbé sem tetszett, sokkal inkább nyugtalanította.  
  
– Mit tud már megint mindenki, amit én nem? – morogta az orra alá.  
  
A mellette álló Hermione szintén elgondolkodva szólalt meg erre.  
  
– Ha ez megnyugtat, én sem értem, mi folyik itt.  
  
Ekkor Piton intett Levinnek, kinek jelenlétét Harry percekre el is felejtette, s az iskola felé nézett.  
  
– Váltanék pár szót Mr. Malfoyjal, ha megengeded. Odabent találkozunk.  
  
A fiatal igazgató bólintott, majd Draco mindenféle ellenvetés nélkül a bájitalmester után iramodott, mikor az lendületesen elindult a sétányon az épület felé. Igaz a szőke kissé érdekesen mozgott, amiből Harrynek úgy tűnt, fájlalja az oldalát. Bizonyára a hídról való zuhanás következményeként. Nem messze az említett építménytől elhaladtak az éppen odaérő Ron mellett, aki utánozhatatlan arckifejezéssel fordult a két férfi után.   
  
Mikor odaért barátaihoz, fintorogva kérdezett rá.  
  
– Hát ezek?  
  
– Piton nem tudom – felelte Harry. – Malfoy ellógott óráról, aztán úgy gondolta, mindezek után a legjobb elfoglaltság a számára, ha belém köt. Megpróbálta megátkozni Hermionét, így támadt egy kis nézeteltérésünk.   
  
– Úgy tűnt, nem ő nyert – jegyezte meg Ron elégedetten, a távolodó alakok után nézve.   
  
Harry furcsa pillantást vetett rá.   
  
– Miért, talán ráfogadtál volna? – hangjában ott bujkált egy kis jókedv.  
  
– Naná, hogy nem! – vágta rá Ron.   
  
– Tulajdonképpen senki sem nyert – tette hozzá Hermione.  
  
– Piton elég mogorvának látszott, mikor elhaladtak mellettem – Harry ezt hallva olyan fejet vágott, mintha csak azt mondta volna: Mikor nem? – Elég furcsa dolgokat mondott.   
  
Erre viszont már barátja azonnal felfigyelt.   
  
– Mit hallottál?  
  
Ron felvette Piton szokásos hideg álarcát, és a hangját utánozva megszólalt.  
  
– …pusztán attól a ténytől, hogy bordó talárt kényszerülsz viselni, nem kellene felvenned a Griffendéles jellemvonásokat, Draco. Hova tetted a taktikai érzékedet? Te is tudod, hogy így senki nem fog bízni a megváltozott céljaidban…  
  
Hermione szórakozottan játszadozott lelógó tincseivel.  
  
– Ez igazán érdekes. Bár az nem lep meg, hogy Malfoynak feladata van, az annál inkább, hogy…  
  
– … megváltoztak a céljai – fejezte be helyette Harry, kétkedő hangon. A lány rábólintott. Mindeközben a fiatal férfi észre sem vette, hogy milyen érdeklődve, belemerülve figyeli Hermione játékát annak hajával, mely csillogó, aranybarna színben játszott a napsütésben.  
  
– Meséljetek el mindent. Miről maradtam le? – szólt közbe Ron, akit láthatóan sokkal inkább a dolog azon része érdekelt, mikor Malfoyt megleckéztették.  
  
Ám ekkor az idáig csendben figyelő, és leginkább Harryt fürkésző Levin közelebb lépett hozzájuk, és Harry ráébredt, hogy hibát követett el azzal, hogy idáig elfeledkezett a férfiről. Sosem szabad annyira elmerülnie sem Pitonon elmélkedve, sem Hermione vonzó mozdulatain, hogy ne tudja kellő figyelemmel felmérni környezetét. Egy éles helyzetben, védelmen kívüli területen ez az életébe kerülhet. Főként, ha éppen a felettesét téveszti szem elől, hiszen Levin ebben az esetben nem a barátja, hanem az iskola igazgatója.  
  
– Úgy hiszem, ez később is ráérne – szólalt meg a férfi.   
  
Ron úgy nézett rá, mint akinek eddig fel sem tűnt, hogy ott van, Harry viszont állta a pillantását.   
  
– Nekem pedig, azt hiszem, bocsánatot kellene kérnem. Malfoy és köztem úgy tűnik, elég erősen megmaradtak a régi ellentétek, igyekszem majd ennél jobban kezelni.   
  
Levin egy pillanatig sötét, tűnődő tekintettel nézett maga elé.   
  
– Ismerem az apját – mondta, mióta ismerik, most először igazán komoly hangon. – Viszont – nézett a zöld szemekbe –, ismerem Perselust is. Amennyiben ő bízik a fiúban, tud olyat, amit ti nem. Várjatok, ne engedjetek teret az ellenségeskedésnek. Ez nem gyávaság, előrelátás, és bölcsesség. Azt hiszem Harry, te vagy az, aki a legjobban tudja, hogy nem minden az, aminek látszik.   
  
Ezt bizony a fiatal férfi nem cáfolhatta, és nem is igazán akarta. Levinnek igaza volt, és egyedül ez számított a jelen helyzetben. Bár Piton és Malfoy ügye továbbra is nyugtalanította. Egyikükben sem bízott, talán a rossz tapasztalatok, az, ahogy az ügyeiket alapból intézik a mardekárások. Egyelőre azonban, a kíváncsiságon kívül aligha tehetett volna mást.   
  
Levin mintha kitalálta volna a gondolatait, különös, pajkos pillantást vetett rá.   
  
– Töltsétek nyugodtabban az időt. Esetleg… – mosolyodott el – csináljátok azt, amihez értetek.   
  
Harry felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, ám az igazgató nem mondott, többet, csupán immár sokkal inkább vigyorba húzott szájjal továbbállt. Harry nem volt benne biztos, pontosan mire is buzdította őket a férfi. De gyanította, hogy semmi jóra. Mihez értenek? A bajba kerüléshez nagyon. A titok és rejtélyek megfejtéséhez, ami tenni akarásukból, kíváncsiságukból indul…   
  
– Nektek ez nem volt fura? – kérdezte Ron kissé bambán.   
  
Harry hümmögött, majd elszakította tekintetét az egyre távolabb kerülő Levintől, és barátaira nézett.   
  
– Mondjuk, fedezzük fel a sulit, mint a régi szép időkben.   
  
Ron bólintott, bár egy kicsit kedvetlenül szólalt meg.   
  
– Azzal a különbséggel, hogy most nincs Tekergők térképe.   
  
Hermione ekkor tűnődve átvette a szót.   
  
– Talán meg lehetne oldani…  
  
Harry érdeklődve pillantott rá.   
  
– Nahát, Hermione… – kezdte ugratással a hangjában. – Nem gondolod, hogy egyre jobban hasonlítasz ránk? Itt tőled valamiféle beszédet vártam volna inkább, miszerint „ugyan fiúk, inkább maradjatok nyugton, lesz éppen elég dolgunk a tanulással.”  
  
Hermione nevetett, Ron pedig helyeslően vigyorgott.   
  
– Harry – csóválta meg a fejét a fiatal nő. – Szerintem egy térkép nem lenne a hátrányunkra. Eleget tanulmányoztam a kérdést. Ha segítetek, elkészíthetjük a Magistra tervrajzást is hasonló módon, mint olykor az apádék tették.   
  
– Én aztán benne vagyok – mondta egyszerre a két fiú.   
  
Hermione mosolyogva bólintott.   
  
– Akkor hamarosan nekivágok a megvalósításnak. Bár remélem, tudjátok, hogy ahhoz, hogy teljesen legyen a kép, valóban fel kell majd fedeznünk pár rejtett pontját a kastélynak.   
  
– Oh, ezzel aligha lesz gondunk – vigyorgott Harry, cinkos pillantást váltva Ronnal.   
  
– Sejtettem – mormogta Hermione.  
  
– És a te napod? Milyen volt? – kérdezte aztán Harry barátjától, mikor ők is elindultak sétálva a kertben, mint pár levegőre vágyó diáktársaik.   
  
Ron vidáman elvigyorodott.   
  
– Imádni fogom ezt a szakot. Remek volt ennyit repülni, ráadásul tanári elvárásként.   
  
Harry nevetve csóválta a fejét.   
  
– De tudod haver, nagyon hiányzol onnan – folytatta Ron. – Nincs nálad jobb fogó, sajnálom, hogy erre az aurorságra kényszerülsz, és nem repdeshetsz önfeledten egy elit csapatban.   
  
– Ez nem kényszer… – kezdte Hermione összeráncolt homlokkal.   
  
– Jó, jó – szakította félbe vörös hajú barátjuk.   
  
Harry nem felelt. Végül is, ha nem lenne ebben a helyzetben, örökösen fenyegetve, vajon valóban auror akart volna lenni? A szülei azok voltak, ahogy Sirius is. Ettől függetlenül… nem, inkább a nyugodt életet választotta volna. Ám már régen megtanulta, hogy a „volnán” felesleges elmélkednie, mert nem így történt. A múltat pedig, mint tudjuk, nem lehet megváltoztatni.   
  


**oO{@~M~@}Oo**

  
  
A délelőtt hátralévő része már nyugodtan pályázhatott volna a legunalmasabb napszak címért, és a délután sem ígérkezett jobbnak. Minden óra szörnyen száraz volt, hiába lesz majd a legtöbb a későbbiek során gyakorlati óra, elsőként mindenhol szimpla tájékoztatást tartottak.   
  
Harry mostanra már az ebédlőben ült, és motyogva adta le a rendelését. Levin pont akkor lépett oda az asztalához, mikor nagyot ásított.  
  
– Óh, látom, izgalmas lehetett a délelőtt – mondta mosolyogva.  
  
– Elnézést – felelte fáradtan Harry, amikor elvette a kezét a szája elől.  
  
– Nincs miért elnézést kérned – vágta rá rögtön Levin –, azt hiszem a Bűbájtan felsőfokon órán mindig elaludtam… nincs ezen semmi szégyellnivaló.  
  
Erre már Harry is elmosolyodott. Levin háta mögött látta, ahogy Hermione és Ron közeledik hozzájuk.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen nem azért jöttem ide, hogy arról meséljek, milyen órán aludtam még el első nap – folytatta a férfi halkan –, hanem hogy közöljem: péntek este gyűlést tartunk, amint megérkeztetek az iskolából.  
  
Harry kíváncsian várta, vajon Levin mennyit fog elárulni a dologból.  
  
– Azt hiszem, lesz számodra hétvégén valamilyen feladat. Pontosan nem tudom mi, és a hely sem a megfelelő, hogy eláruljam, mindenesetre erre készülj.   
  
– Értem – bólintott Harry.   
  
Amikor odaértek a barátai, Levin biccentett nekik.  
  
– További szép napot, fiatalok.  
  
– Köszönjük – mondta Hermione, és mikor az igazgató már a tanárok asztala felé tartott, kíváncsian Harryhez fordult.  
  
– Miről volt szó?  
  
Harry megmerített a kanalát a tányérjába, amiben leves gőzölgött, majd halkan válaszolt:  
  
– Értesített róla, hogy pénteken gyűlés lesz, és… valamilyen feladatot kapunk hétvégén.  
  
– Az tök jól hangzik! – lelkendezett Ron, miután elsorolta, mennyi mindent fog enni ebédre. – Egyébként nem is mutattam még nektek az órarendemet – húzta elő a talárjából. – Alig van néhány órám!  
  
– Hurrá, Ron – morogta Harry bosszúsan, ahogy előhalászta a sajátját, és barátja orra alá dugta.   
  
Ron ujjával sorra vette a tantárgyakat, ami beletelt vagy egy percbe.  
  
– Hűha. Azt hiszem, nem szóltam – motyogta zavartan. – Bírni fogod ezeket, Harry?  
  
– Persze, a nagyja gyakorlat, Hermione szakával ellentétben, szerencsére nem lesz olyan sok elmélet.  
  
Barátja azonban nem adta még neki vissza a pergament, hanem hunyorogva nézte a rajta lévő rajzot.   
  
– Ez micsoda, Harry? – kérdezett rá, mire Hermione is odahajolt, hogy jobban megnézze.  
  
A fekete hajó fiatal férfi erre csak vállat vont.  
  
– Rajzolgattam… az csak afféle firkálmány.  
  
Hermione szemöldök ráncolva nézte a rajzot.  
  
– Nekem egész értelmes ábrának tűnik… olyan, mint egy emelvény lángokkal… vagy nem is tudom. Nem gondolod, hogy lehet valamiféle jelentősége, esetleg…  
  
– Csak rajzolgattam, semmi különös! – szólt türelmét vesztve Harry, és kikapta a kezéből a pergament, majd gyorsan eltette.   
  
Hermione kissé döbbenten nézett rá, de inkább nem mondott többet, mire Ron felé fordult, mikor látta, hogy most már ő is előhalászta az órarendjét.  
  
– A tiedet nem nézhetem meg?   
  
– Nincs rajta semmi érdekes – felelte kissé túl gyorsan is Hermione.  
  
– De én szeretném látni – ellenkezett Ron, és kikapta Hermione kezéből a pergament. Akárcsak korábban Harry. A lány most már ingerülten pillantott rá. – Óh, micsoda órák… ez mind olyan… Hermionés. Sok órád lesz közösen Harryvel – jegyezte meg kissé szomorkásan. A tananyag miatt a hármasuk kissé felbomlott. És ez itt mi? – kérdezte aztán vigyorogva, ahogy a lapra mutatott.  
  
Harry velük szemben ült, így nem láthatta, miről is van szó, de ahogy Ront ismerte, mindjárt megtudja.  
  
– Kit takar ez a „H” betű, Hermione? – folytatta huncut hangon, és Harry jól látta, hogy a lány elpirult, aztán furcsa módon felé nézett, és még pirosabbá vált. – Miért nem meséltél nekünk róla, hogy van egy barátod?  
  
– Mert nincsen – mentegetőzött a lány, és zavarában a második fogáshoz érkezett villáját babrálta.   
  
Ron viszont nem hagyta abba, láthatóan kedvére volt barátja ugratása. Harry nem is gondolta volna, hogy a folytatás neki is rosszul esik majd.  
  
– „H”–val aztán nem sok fiú járhat a csoportodba… – mondta elgondolkodva, aztán hirtelen csettintett egyet. – Tudom már! Az egyik nagy kviddicsrajongó ismerősöm lesz szintén amneziátor. Herbert! Nos… megértem Hermione, ha az ő nevét irkálod az órarendre, láthatóan odáig vannak érte…  
  
– Ron, fejezd be! – csattant fel Hermione, és nem túl finoman visszavette az órarendjét. Harry kezdte úgy gondolni, hogy a pergamen nem fogja túlélni a brutális kezelést. – Semmi közöd a magánéletemhez.  
  
Ron mindkét kezét megadóan feltartotta.  
  
– Nem szóltam… vedd úgy, hogy egy szót sem szóltam.  
  
Hermione az ebéd folyamán inkább némaságba burkolózott, Harry pedig nem igazán tudott figyelni Ron beszámolójára, mert fejében a lány járt. Be kellett vallania magának, hogy nem érintette kellemesen a tény, hogy Hermione egy ismeretlen fiúval fog járni. Vagy már jár is? Ahogy mindezt végiggondolta, és időről-időre a lányra nézett, szemet szúrt neki, hogy Hermione feltűnően kerüli a tekintetét.   
  


[](http://s102.photobucket.com/albums/m106/Lilyanjudyth/ARF/?action=view&current=harry_kettocopy.gif) [](http://s102.photobucket.com/albums/m106/Lilyanjudyth/ARF/?action=view&current=hermione_kettocopy.gif) [](http://s102.photobucket.com/albums/m106/Lilyanjudyth/ARF/?action=view&current=ron_kettocopy.gif)

  
  
  


**oO{@~M~@}Oo**

  
  
  
Ebéd után mindannyian visszatértek a szobáikba az újdonsült Párbaj szakkörhöz tartozó könyvekért. Harry sosem gondolta volna, hogy erre az órára végre vidáman fog készülni. Valamennyire jobb kedve lett a bizonyos Herbert eset után.  
  
A földszinten, a bejárat előtt találkoztak újra Hermionéval, majd elindultak megkeresni, melyik előadóban lesz a közös órájuk. Igen ám, csakhogy bármilyen egyszerű felépítésű is volt az iskola, ha az ember igyekezett járatokat, titkos rövidítéseket is használni, még könnyedén elkeveredhetett.   
  
– Nem erre, Harry – állította meg Hermione a fiút kitárt karral. – Második emelet, nyolcas ajtó. Ott van, látod?  
  
– Ne haragudj – sóhajtotta Harry és balra fordult, ahová a lány mutatta.  
  
– Valami gond van? – kérdezte barátja.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj – hangzott az automatikus felelet.  
  
Hermione viszont nem tágított.  
  
– Ismerlek ám.   
  
Harry erre inkább nem válaszolt, hanem illedelmesen előreengedte Hermionét az ajtóban. A küszöbön megtorpant egy kicsit, hogy szemrevételezze az előadót. A terem maga kör alakú volt, míg a padsorok ehhez mérten félkörben helyezkedtek el. A kinézete eszébe juttatta a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium tárgyalótermét, amihez a kelleténél többször volt szerencséje. A teremben már szinte mindenki helyet foglalt, és Harry szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy nem sok jó hely maradt, ugyanis hátra húzódtak a társaik. Hermione eközben határozottan az első asztalokhoz indult.  
  
Harry elkapta a lány karját, amikor utolérte, és lefékezte a túlbuzgó lendületét.   
  
– Megőrültél? – kérdezte riadtan. – Az első padba akarsz ülni?  
  
Hermione elhúzta tőle a kezét, és hangja bosszúsan csengett, habár az arcán enyhe pír is feltűnt, bizonyára az érintés nyomán:  
  
– Párbajszakkör lesz, Harry. Alighanem ez lesz az egyetlen olyan óra, amin fontos szabályszerűségek, elvárások, előkészítő tudnivalók hangzanak majd el. Megismerkedünk az oktatóval. Ennek függvényében még mindig bölcs dolognak gondolod hátrahúzódni?  
  
– Ha már így rákérdeztél, igen – szólt vissza Harry, majd megkerülte a lányt, és a második padsorhoz ment az első helyett. Hermione állt még egy darabig, aztán mégis utána indult. Harry közben ledobta a székre a táskáját, mert már most elege volt a mai napból, a Malfoyjal való incidenstől kezdve Pitonon át. Már épp nyúlt volna a vastag tankönyvekért, amikor ismerős hangra lett figyelmes. Felnézett, és tekintete találkozott egy igen ismerős diákéval.  
  
– Potter – nézett rá a szőke fiú, ahogy kihajigálta a könyveit a padra.  
  
– Malfoy – viszonozta Harry. – Ez csak vicc, ugye? – mutatott Draco az övével megegyező talárjára, hogy amúgy is borús hangulatában végre megjegyzést tegyen rá. – A halálfaló képzésből kirúgtak?  
  
Malfoy erre közelebb lépett.   
  
– Nem vagyok halálfaló, világos?!  
  
Harry nyugodtan bólintott.   
  
– Hogyne, majd csak leszel. Egyébiránt, van még máshol is hely az előadóban. Tőlem kényelmesebb távolban. A helyedben kihasználnám.   
  
Az egykori mardekáros már épp visszavágott volna, mikor Harry másik rémálma rontott be az ajtón, és vonult végig a termen. Azonnal a fekete hajú fiatal férfit vette célba.   
  
– Nem tűröm Potter, hogy vádaskodni kezdj. Megértetted? – villantak rá Piton sötét szemei.   
  
Harry nem különösebben ijedt meg. Azon már rég túl volt a férfivel kapcsolatban.   
  
– Ilyen nincs! – szólt szinte letargiába esve. – Maga mindenhol ott van?   
  
Piton gonoszul elvigyorodott, a többi jelenlévő diák pedig érdeklődve figyelte a kialakult helyzetet.   
  
– Akár át is gondolhatnád, azt a kis előadásodat, mikor arra utaltál, hogy már nem vagyok a tanárod.   
  
– Mindent fenntartok – vágta rá Harry, bár kissé elsápadt, ahogy megértette, hogy a férfi nem véletlenül volt itt. – Attól eltekintve, hogy láthatóan üldöz a balszerencse. Magával meg… – nézett a kissé önelégülten vigyorgó szőkére – Malfoyjal.   
  
Piton határozott léptekkel vonult fel a katedrára, aztán megállt az asztal előtt, karba téve a kezét, ezzel arra várva, hogy a diákok csendesedjenek el a teremben.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy rossz ötlet az első padba ülni – sziszegte Harry a mellette ülő Hermionénak. – És még így is piszok szerencsénk van, hogy most nem vonhatnak le pontokat tőlünk.  
  
Hermione erre közelebb hajolt hozzá, a megjegyzés ugyanis szöget ütött a fejében.  
  
– Harry, szépen kérlek, ne feleselj Pitonnal, nem hiányzik még több összezörrenés vele.  
  
– Összezörrenés… mi? – morogta Harry az orra alatt. – Mintha valaha is én kezdeném.   
  
Akart volna még mondani egy–két szót, de addigra mindenki elhelyezte a könyveit, és teljesen csend támadt a teremben. Piton az asztalának támaszkodott, összefont karjával a mellkasán, és azzal a tipikus lenéző arckifejezésével nézett végig rajtuk. Nem zavartatta magát, hogy az előadó elhelyezése miatt a diákok felének tulajdonképpen csak a hátát mutatta.   
  
– Nos, köszöntök mindenkit az első tájékoztató órámon – kezdte zordan, tekintete végigsöpört a jelenlévőkön, ezúttal kissé körbefordulva. Harrynek az előadásmódjának ez a fajtája már nem érte el a kellő hatást. Az a sok év a férfi mellett valamelyest ellenállóbbá tette. – A nevem Perselus Piton, és sokukat tanítottam már korábban is. A Párbaj szakkör és védelmi ismeretek elengedhetetlen részei a tanulmányaiknak, legfőképp az auroroknak... hiszen a munkájuk túlnyomó többsége párbajokról, védekezésekről, mások biztonsága helyezéséről fog szólni. – Itt egy kis szünetet tartott. – Látom, mindannyian elhozták a tankönyveket… nos, akkor üssék fel az első oldalon a Védekezés felsőfokon I-et.   
  
Harry ezek után el sem tudta képzelni, milyen unalmas lesz Piton órája. Vagy talán csak dacból nem figyelt. Mindenesetre az óra vége felé a figyelme teljesen lelankadt, nem várta a férfivel való párbajaikat – mert abban biztos volt, hogy lesz ilyen – és azon kapta magát, hogy sokkal inkább a hétvégére esedékes Rendbeli feladatán jár az agya. Előre elképzelte a szituációt.   
  
Lefoglalta magát azzal, hogy nekiállt rajzolni a pergamenre, amire jegyzetelni kellett volna, és keze újfent önálló utat választott magának, és kezdett mozgásba. Határozott, célszerű ábrákat húzott, s egyre inkább kezdett kibontakozni az a kehelyszerűség, amit az órarendjére is rajzolt. Furcsa lángok, vagy talán…   
  
– Látom, Mr. Potter, megint nem képes figyelmével kitüntetni minket – mennydörgött Piton hangja sokkal közelebbről.   
  
Harry rémülten felnézett. A férfi vele szemben állt, az első padsor előtt.   
  
– Hát igen, Mr. Harry Potter – hangsúlyozta ki jól a nevet, így elérve, hogy aki eddig esetleg nem figyelt volna fel rá, most már azt tegye. – Ahogy mondani szoktam, nem minden a hírnév… és most is mivel tölti a legelső órámat? Rajzolgat. – Néhányan a hátsó sorban felkuncogtak. Harry megesküdött volna rá, hogy ez a régi időkből felhangzó mardekáros gúny hangok voltak. – Nem emlékszem rá, hogy a sok szabályzat, instrukció közepette virágokat rajzoltam volna a táblára – adta meg a kegyelemdöfést a férfi.  
  
Erre viszont mindenki harsány nevetésben tört ki az egész teremben, Harry pedig majd’ elsüllyedt szégyenében. Eddig még sikerült valamennyire a bozontos hajával elrejteni a sebhelyét, hogy ne minden második ember ismerje fel, és tudjon róla, hogy kicsoda. Pontosabban tudni vélje. Hát erről ennyit.  
  
Piton megvárta, amíg mindenki elhallgat.  
  
– Nos, miután mindent ismertettem, és Mr. Potter is kiélte művész hajlamait – újabb halk nevetés –, tájékoztatom a társaságot, hogy a következő órák lent lesznek megtartva a hármas gyakorló teremben. Nagyobb kaliberű kihívás esetén pedig odakint. Lehetőleg olyan öltözetben jelenjenek meg, ami, hogy is mondják maguk… bírja a strapát. Köszönöm a figyelmet.  
  
Mindenki felállt, és a teremben hirtelen megnőtt a zajszint, ahogyan pakolni kezdtek. Malfoy kifelé menet rávigyorgott Harryre.  
  
– Virágok, Potter… nagyon egyedi.  
  
– Fogd be, Malfoy – vicsorogta Harry, ahogy összecsapta a könyvet, és a táskája mélyére süllyesztette. A szőke nagyon is tisztában volt vele, hogy messze nem virágokat rajzolt.   
  
Piton is eközben összerendezte a jegyzeteit, és egy varázslattal letörölte a táblát. Amikor Harry ránézett, a férfi arca nagyon elgondolkodó volt, és amikor tekintetük találkozott, Piton valamiért ingerülten elfordult, majd nagy léptekkel kivonult a teremből. Harry csodálkozva nézett utána, nem tudott visszaemlékezni az elmúlt időszakból olyan esetre, mikor ennyire gondterheltnek látta volna férfit. Mert biztosan az volt.  
  
– Gyere, Harry, uzsonnázzunk valamit – mondta Hermione, és megragadta a karját. – Ron már biztosan vár minket.   
  
Gyorsan lesiettek az ebédlőbe, és hátul kerestek egy asztalt maguknak. Hermione gondosan körülnézett.  
  
– Ron még nincs itt, elég furcsa – állapította meg, aztán leült végre Harry mellé. – Mondd Harry, miért nem szóltál vissza Pitonnak?  
  
– Nem sok értelme lett volna – sóhajtott a fiatal férfi. Azt nem tette hozzá, hogy annak is nagy szerepe volt ebben, hogy a lány megkérte rá.   
  
Hermione elkapta a feléjük igyekvő gyümölcsös tálcát, majd visszanézve rá, válaszolt.  
  
– Pedig ez nem jellemző rád… olyan furcsán viselkedsz ma – nézett rá aggódva a lány, amitől Harry egy picit elmosolyodott.   
  
– A mai nap elég furcsa számomra. Nem tudom megmagyarázni… – egy pillanatra elhallgatott, amikor öt lány hangosan vihogva elhaladt mellettük, és az egyikük Harryre mutatott. A fiú sóhajtott. Tudta, hogy Piton lépésének hála, most a lányok figyelmének kereszttüzébe is sokkal hamarabb sikerült bekerülnie. – Szóval, nem tudom miért – fejezte be a mondanivalóját.   
  
– A rajzokra érted? – kérdezett rá Hermione, és ingerülten követte tekintetével a még mindig kihívó pillantásokat lövellő csoporttársaik útját. Azok Harryt figyelték.   
  
Harry összehúzta szemöldökét.  
  
– Azokra is. Meg minél több időt töltök itt, annál inkább megrohannak a furcsa érzések. Ez az iskola…  
  
Hermione erre csak hümmögött, miközben ette az almáját.  
  
– Nem csodálkoznék rajta, ha ez is olyan első év lenne, mint anno Roxfortban. Sőt…  
  
– Sőt, mi, Hermione? – kérdezte csodálkozva Harry.  
  
– Örülnék neki, ha hasonlóan telne… mármint izgalmakban bővelkedve.  
  
Harry elképedve figyelte a lányt, és azon gondolkodott, vajon biztosan jól hallotta–e. Hermione, amint belement, hogy megszerkesszen egy hasonló térképet, és még arra is vágyik, hogy tilosban járjon?  
  
Most két fiú haladt el mellettük, akik közül az egyik érdeklődve figyelt őt, míg a másik inkább gúnyosan ránevetett.   
  
– Hát igen, az izgalmak is a régiek lesznek – morogta Harry –, meg a piszkálódások is.  
  
– Ne is figyelj rájuk… áh, ott van Ron! Gondoltam, hogy nem fordulhat elő olyasmi, hogy kihagy egy étkezést.  
  
Barátjuk már valóban éhes lehetett, az ugyanis kizárt, hogy őket látva sietett volna annyira. Amikor megérkezett, gyorsan kihúzta a székét, és még le sem ült, amikor kapásból elvett három gyümölcsöt a tálcáról.  
  
– Na, hogy telt a délutáni órátok? – kérdezte lelkesen. – Ha jól emlékszem, Párbaj szakkörötök volt, az nem unalmas.  
  
– Nem is volt az… – kezdte Hermione, de elhallgatott, amikor két bordó taláros diák állt meg az asztaluknál.  
  
Harry értetlenül meredt a fiúkra.  
  
– Eddig nem tudtuk biztosan, hogy te vagy Harry Potter – szólalt meg az egyikük. – Most azonban már… – azzal félrehajtott fejjel végignézett rajta. – Le akarlak győzni. Amint nekikezdünk a párbajozásnak, bebizonyítom, hogy nem vagy te olyan különleges. Azt hiszem, Pitonnak sem lesz ellenére – azzal odébbálltak.  
  
Harry csak nézett utánuk, Hermione pedig lemondóan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Ezt a két barmot nem tudom, hogy vehették fel ide. Mindenesetre, jól pofára fognak esni. Téged nem győznek le – mosolygott rá Harryre. A fiút kellemes melegség járta át a lány szavai után.   
  
Ron még az evést is abbahagyta, ahogy rájuk nézett.  
  
– Látom, lemaradtam valamiről… elmondanátok mi történt?  
  
Harry ledobta az almacsutkát a tálcára, aztán magán érezve megannyi tekintet súlyát, a karjaira borult, mintha ezzel elbújhatna a világ elől.  
  
– Utálom Pitont! – mondta elkeseredetten.


End file.
